confusiones amorosas
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Ultimo capitulo. Adios queridos amigos El dolor de una perdida, la sangre se derrama en la isla y ellos solo pueden ver como fracasan ante las manos de slade. Ya que ella esta herida y probablemente muerta.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA como estan este fiction no es mio en su originalidad, ya muchos de aqui conoceran que pertenece a Johana Peacecraft, y quien por tristes razones se ha retirado indefinidamente de la pagina, y me ha cedido la historia, por lo que espero no crean que esto es un Robo desvergonzado de historias si. _**

**_Como veran intente captar la escencia de la historia y he escrito un demo del 4 capitulo esperando que les agrade y ver si aceptan que yo continue una historia atrapante y cautivadora aqui escrita por nuestra apreciada amiga. _**

**_Sin mas que decir aqui publico sus 3 primeros capitulos y el Demo del 4 capitulo aqui en mis manos... Espero que lo disfruten. _**

Sumary: Raven ama a dos Titanes Robin y Chico bestia, pero se niega a si misma a amar a alguno de los dos, Robin no sabe a quien ama de verdad a Rae ó a Star, Chico bestia ama a Raven y Star ama a Robin… Todo esto ocasiona un gran caos al interior de la Torre T, generando confusiones, penas y tristezas a los protectores de la ciudad…. Les advierto que mi pareja favorita es R y R, así que más o menos saben el rumbo que tomará esta historia que no creo que pase más o menos de los 4 capítulos.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

Cap.1 La celestina confundida

Ella se encontraba leyendo en su cuarto, como de costumbre, la cuál no cambiaba a pesar que ya era una joven de 18 años, sólo que esta vez leía un interminable expediente, el de Slade, lo hacía porque desde algunas semanas antes ayudaba al líder del equipo con esa investigación. Se hallaba concentrada analizando cada parte de la información obtenida, hasta que fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta…

Soy yo Raven, por favor ábreme-

El timbre de voz de Starfire sonaba algo ¿desentonado, después de pensarlo un poco, permitió que su amiga entrara… Star sintió un pequeño escalofrío, pero aun así entró dubitativamente a la tétrica habitación… Lo primero que observó fue una carpeta amarilla con el nombre **Slade, **luego encima de un escritorio una Pc portátil (aunque ella no recordaba su nombre) y en la pantalla aparecía el mismo siniestro personaje y algunos datos y descripciones del sujeto, había también además varios recortes de periódicos formando una gran pila, nuevamente todo parecía hablar sobre Slade, la hermosa Titán miró a su compañera con cara de ¿Desde cuando Robin te contagió su obsesión por Slade? Y como adivinando su pregunta, Raven solo le respondió con su típica voz monótona y fría:

Ignora todo lo de Slade, sólo cumplo con mi trabajo ayudando al líder en su investigación. ¿Ahora dime cual es el motivo, por el que me interrumpiste?-

Disculpa, Raven pero es que me…. Me… me preocupa mucho Robin, ya que en los últimos adías, aún con tu ayuda él no logra salir de esa obsesión-

Lentamente Star se sentó al lado de Raven y ésta pudo notar como un par de lágrimas rodaban por los ojos verdes de su amiga y muy en el interior aunque ella lo negara SU rival. No sabía que hacer sólo le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la alienígena en forma de consuelo, ya que parecía que su tristeza fuera contagiosa y ella podía sentir como sus poderes querían reaccionar ante tal emoción, sólo quedaba decirle algunas palabras de aliento, después de todos eran amigas, ella se iría, arreglaría las cosas con Robin y ella al fin estaría tranquila, lo cuál le ayudaría a quitarse ciertas molestas emociones que la perturbaban desde hacía tiempo….

Creo que lo mejor es que hables con él y le cuentes tus sentimientos y pensamientos, tal tez también puedes invitarlo a alguno de esos sitios cursis o a esos molestos parque de diversiones lo que sea, si se excusa con que está ocupado con su investigación recálcale que lo he ayudado los últimos días y que me quedaré sola adelantando el trabajo-

La joven de rojizos cabellos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa un poco sonrojada, su amiga tenía una manera muy particular de darle alientos, además de hacerle notar que ya sabía que clase de sentimiento tenía ella hacia su líder y mejor amigo.

¡En serio harías eso por mí!-

No, creo que me estoy interesando más en la investigación…-

La jovencita que después de un estado triste pasó a uno alegre, ahora no hacía más que soltar una pequeña sonrisita, en el fondo su amiga no era tan fría como se mostraba…

Sabes Rae, como dato curioso te cuento que cuando venía vi pasar a Chico bestia cabizbajo, creo que le gustas-

Momento después se rompe una lámpara, Star mira impresionada busca el rostro de su amiga en la oscuridad, sin conseguirlo…

Sabes Rae, tal vez el te teme por tu actitud tan fría si te gusta dile, para que deje de preocuparse y si no te gusta pues…. Aunque sea muy triste es mejor que lo sepa de una buena vez y así le evitas prolongar más esa angustia-

Raven analizó lo dicho por su amiga, la verdad sus sentimientos no eran claros ni para ella misma, además de otros inconvenientes como sus emociones y sus poderes. Con voz fría y aun más monótona que la de antes sólo le dijo una frase cortante a la chica

Olvidas que no puedo Sentir-

Esto lo dijo la chica lúgubre con cierto resquebrajamiento en su voz

Starfire comprendió con cierto dejo de tristeza que lo más prudente en ese momento era dejar sola a su querida amiga, así no la estuviera viendo, tal vez eso alivianaba un poco la situación

Te veo luego-

Y al fin en medio de su oscuridad, quedó la gótica sumergida en sus propios pensamientos

_No sabes el porque de mi obsesión con Slade, Star…Me encuentro confundida, hay sentimientos en mí que no conocía, mis emociones parecen querer salir fuera de control, no me basta con meditar y peor aún te traiciono con el pensamiento, sí, lo hago me encanta el chico de tus sueños, también hace parte de los míos, me encanta como habla, no me importa cuan inmerso se halle en su trabajo, me basta con estar ahí a su lado me hace comprender que estoy cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de él, no conozco el rostro que hay bajo ese antifaz, todo él es un misterio para mí, como probablemente lo soy para todos ustedes, aún así a veces no evito observarle, ahora es todo un hombre, su cuerpo bien formado, su aire misterioso, su cabello reluciente, su actitud solitaria, pero es está muy distante; en cambio chico bestia él también es hermoso, me encantan esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, su sonrisa, también el posee un hermoso cuerpo, él siempre está tratando de hacerme reír aunque siempre lo ignore y siempre ha mostrado cierto interés en acercarse a mí…Y aunque todo esto me confunde, me lleva a una conclusión, debo sacarlos a ambos de mi mente, quererlos a los dos o a uno de ellos puede poner en riesgo su seguridad, así que aunque me duela prefiero no traicionar a mi amiga y olvidar a Robin, verlos juntos me dolerá pero debo soportarlo, también tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con Bb para que no se haga ilusiones conmigo, igual pienso que cuando lo vea con otra me dolerá, pero será mejor así… ¬¬ me siento tonta, todo lo que acabo de pensar es tan tan tan al estilo de Starfire "Cursi"… Pero pronto volveré a ser la misma…- _

Raven meditó un buen rato, antes de salir, hizo planes mas o menos calculó con cabeza fría como haría para arreglar la cita de su jefe y su amiga.

Robin entró a una sala, allí se encontraba todo lo respectivo a la seguridad de la torre, sobre todo varias pantallas de televisión en las que se visualizaba casi todo lo que ocurría en la torre T, con excepción de las habitaciones, miró hacia una pantalla específica, la que mostraba lo que ocurría en la parte alta del edificio, sitio preferido por Raven para meditar antes de bajar a trabajar con él en sus investigaciones. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, desde días atrás para ser exactos desde hacía 4 días contemplaba a Raven durante ese tiempo de meditación, miró la hora, ella aun no había llegado y solía ser muy puntual; entonces recordó la primera vez que la vio, fue por casualidad cuando buscaba algunos registros de seguridad, las otras veces habían sido planeadas por él.

Rayos por qué no saliste hoy Raven-

Se asombro por lo que acababa de pronunciar y por primera vez se sintió mal por espiar a la bella dama de la noche, si ella lo supiera no se lo perdonaría, entonces miró hacia otra pantalla observó embelesado a una linda extraterrestre caminar hacia la cocina, seguro prepararía alguno de sus extraños platillos, sonrió se veía hermosa… de repente sacudió su cabeza

¡Rayos! Si sigo haciendo esto me voy a volver loco-

Dicho aquello salió de la sala de seguridad rumbo a su cuarto de investigaciones, donde empezaría a trabajar con o sin Raven.

La chica oscura terminó su meditación, observó su material de trabajo, tomo el portátil, los periódicos y la enorme carpeta con el historial de Slade y se dirigió hacia su líder para presentarle la base de datos que estaba diseñando con los datos de los distintos criminales, pero principalmente lo que llevaba del historial creado por ella misma con toda la información obtenida acerca de este personaje. Ella iba por el pasillo caminando rápidamente, mientras los objetos la seguían volando a una corta distancia, entonces chocó con alguien, ya que precisamente no llevaba la mirada en el camino….

-Auuuch- se que quejó chico bestia sobando con una mano su cabeza, pero de inmediato su vista se posó en la hermosa gótica que desesperadamente recogía todo lo de la investigación, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. De inmediato el más joven de los titanes se levantó y comenzó a recoger los objetos de la chica ante el asombro de esta, que después de un momento de silencio y de reprenderlo con la mirada, le dirigió la palabra…

No es necesario que lo recojas, fue mi culpa por no mirar por donde venía-

Ella lo observó, le había hablado de la forma más fría que podía y ahí estaba él recogiéndolo todo y esbozándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo miró fríamente y se dispuso al menos a recibir lo que el joven había recogido, pero en vez de eso, con un rápido movimiento le arrebató con su mano derecha la carpeta y algunas hojas de periódico que Rae había alcanzado a recoger.

No te preocupes, yo te los llevo y no aceptaré un no por respuesta-

A la chica no le quedó más remedio que seguirle, al menos el no le había reñido pidiéndole una disculpa y no quería discutir ahora mucho menos por que él le llevara ó no sus cosas, guardó silencio y trató de mantener estable a sus emociones que parecían desordenarse con el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí a su lado. El camino al cuarto de investigaciones pareció hacerse más largo y silencioso, pero cuando ya estaban cerca del lugar el joven verde apresuró el paso dejando atrás a Rae, saludó y le entregó rápidamente los objetos al joven maravilla y así como llegó salió a encontrar a su amada, justo cuando ella se aproximaba a la puerta el se le acercó y tomó una de sus manos, al instante estalló un vaso que se hallaba en un escritorio cerca de Robin, esto le llamó la atención, observó hacia la salida y no pudo mas que poner una mueca de disgusto al ver lo cerca que estaba Bb de Rae y como le tomaba la mano y le decía algo casi al oído…

Yo, este yo, solo quería invitarte a tomar un refresco ó un helado mañana en la tarde ó cuando puedas…-

Beast boy observó como de repente el rostro de la joven adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, luego una bombilla explotó en el pasillo a parte de un vaso que había escuchado estallar a los lejos, cuando le tomó la mano, de repente sintiéndose un poco más seguro con la reacción de la chica, con un sutil movimiento la tomó de la cintura, la acercó un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y huyó de la escena del crimen, no le robó un beso de la boca aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía Rae no tendría compasión de él, como fue en la mejilla tenía más chance de que lo perdonara, durante la huida se percató de cómo otra bombilla del pasillo explotaba, pero lo que no vio fue al líder de los titanes y los objetos que el previamente le había entregado volando en la habitación para luego caer al suelo.

Una vena resaltaba en la cabeza de un joven que se hallaba flotando en la habitación con otros objetos a su alrededor, se hallaba furioso, no sólo por su estado sino también por ver al joven verde coqueteándole a SU Rae, sin pensar por un momento que no era suya, sino hubiera sido por ese pequeño percance se hubiera lanzado a romperle la cara al tipo y quien sabe que más… al estar tan distraído nuestro guapo héroe no pudo evitar la caída de mala forma, quedando al instante noqueado en el suelo… -

Starfire iba hacia el predilecto lugar de su querido joven enmascarado, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver el beso que el chico bestia le daba a su mejor amiga y luego este pasaba a toda prisa a su lado y le hacía un guiño, como si fuera un niño travieso que acababa de cometer una travesura, se rió por lo bajo y luego vio a Rae estática en la puerta, ella alcanzó a distinguir un bulto en el suelo que se parecía mucho a Robin, en ese momento su mente procesó lo visto…

¡Robin!-

El grito de Star fue escuchado por la gótica que cuando quiso voltear a verla sólo pudo ver su sombra que como rayo entraba a la habitación…

Robin, despierta ¿te encuentras bien?-

La de verdes ojos sólo atinó a zarandear al inconsciente joven con el fin de que reaccionara y vaya que lo estaba logrando, para asombro de ella misma y de Raven que sólo observaba lo que ella hacía.

X-X... ¿alguien anotó la placa?-

Poco a poco el joven recuperaba el conocimiento…

Dime cuantos dedos ves-

Star mostró puso un par de dedos frente al chico

¿Cuántos dedos ves?

¿A cual de todas le debo responder-

El poderoso líder observaba aturdido a un montón de Starsfires a su alrededor y por su parte ella sólo lo miraba preocupada.

Creo que debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, podríamos llamar a cyborg para que lo revise y de paso podría buscar a Chico bestia-

Esta vez fue la fría y monótona voz de Raven la que se escuchó, sin saber que con sólo nombrar las palabras buscar y chico bestia el líder del grupo parecía "resucitar"

Creo que no será necesario, me encuentro muy bien-

Robin alzó la vista y sólo pudo ver una muy feliz Star que se acercaba a darle un emotivo abrazo…

Me alegra tanto que estés bien-

Robin sólo sonrió

Raven sintió algo moverse en su interior, acaso serían ¿celos, no, ella no podía permitirse sentirlos, la descubrirían con un gran esfuerzo controló en algo sus emociones y para distraerse comenzó a recoger todo lo que había tirado en el suelo…

Espera Rae, enseguida te ayudo a recoger todo debemos continuar con la investigación-

No creo que sea prudente, no sé desde que altura acabas de caer y es necesario que descanses por ahora-

Raven se sorprendió de la frialdad con la que había dicho todo, a pesar de sentir una punzada por dentro…

Sí robin necesitas descansar, relajarte… ¡Que te parece si salimos ahora a dar un paseo!-

Lo siento Starfire pero mi investigación…-

El chico no pudo seguir al ver la triste expresión del rostro de Star además de la intervención de Raven

Yo me haré cargo de la investigación, conozco todo lo que hay que hacer, además diseñé una base de datos para almacenar la información de todos los delincuentes en un solo lugar y con todos los datos que tengamos-

Por alguna razón aquella fría voz le heló el corazón a Robin así que asintió ante la petición de Star…

Raven, en la cocina dejé un delicioso platillo para ustedes, si te da hambre toma una parte y no olvides compartirlo con Chico Bestia y cyborg, hasta la tarde querida amiga-

La tamarana se despidió de ella con una efusiva sonrisa y dándole la buena noticia de su "delicioso platillo" disponible, la gótica solo asintió pensando en ir luego a deshacerse de aquel horroroso plato… y aunque todavía sintiera aquel dolor en el pecho, se felicitó por haber cumplido su objetivo.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos-

Raven repetía esta frase por lo bajo para calmarse un poco, se hallaba muy alterada, se subió su capucha, tal vez así también se calmaría un poco, se habían desordenado muchas emociones en un solo momento Y ahora debía recoger todo ese desorden para proseguir con la investigación, antes de que el joven de antifaz regresara de su cita, más tarde meditaría completamente y bajaría a ayudarle a Cyborg que se quejaba de que Robin le había quitado a su mejor ayudante…

Beast Boy entró aún trastornado al garaje en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, desde que Raven no le ayudaba, él se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero siempre Cy se terminaba quejando de su poca eficiencia, aunque en ese momento lo buscaba más que todo para charlar un rato…

-Hola cy, ¿tienes mucho trabajo?-

El hombre de metal dejó a un lado la pantalla de su laptop y agudizó sus sentidos, notablemente su amigo se veía "perturbado" y una pequeña coloración se dejaba ver en sus mejillas…

-Hola, viejo no tengo tanto trabajo, además eres un pésimo ayudante y por último ¿Qué te sucedió?-

El joven verde suspiró, luego agachó la mirada y trató de explicarle a su compañero la travesura que había cometido

-Pues, yo sólo… este yo, es que…-

Cyborg alzó la única ceja que tenía como gesto para llamar la atención de su amigo que de inmediato captó el mensaje

-Bien, le acabo de pedir una cita a Raven y justo antes de venirme al verla confusa me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, para luego darme a la huida-

El mitad maquina movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto negativo, conociendo el carácter de la oscura joven, de seguro ya estaría buscándolo para enviarlo al peor de los infiernos…

-Creo que ya estás condenado-

-¬¬ gracias por los ánimos, pero le di un beso en la mejilla para que al menos se apiade de mi, si me va a desaparecer para hacer que valga la pena, de verdad le robo un beso de sus labios-

-Amigo, creo que te has vuelto loco-

-u.u probablemente, pero ¿Qué te parece si te hecho una mano?

-¬¬ no sé, no estoy seguro, si no lo haces bien probablemente cuando Rae venga a acribillarte se encuentre con que alguien más se le adelantó-

- --U muy gracioso, muy gracioso…

-Bueno, ahora sí manos a la obra…-

Raven al fin había logrado un poco de control sobre sí misma y se hallaba absorta recogiendo el tiradero que ella hubiese provocado, de lógica empleando sus poderes para acabar de forma más sencilla y rápida, pensó que después de todo era bueno tener algo en que ocuparse para así olvidar por un momento aquella confusión que en sí sentía. De pronto se encendió una pantalla gigante presente en la habitación dejando ver la imagen de un individuo enmascarado.

-Slade-

Las palabras de la joven parecían acumularse en su garganta, debido al enojo que le provocaba aquel individuo….

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí… a la celestina arreglando los desastres creados por ella misma-

La chica lo miró con furia en sus ojos, pero el no pudo contemplarla ya que su caperuza le cubría el rostro

-Que quieres-

-Sólo advertirte-

La voz cínica de Slade hizo eco en su cabeza…

-¿Advertirme que?-

Justo en ese momento las cosas de la habitación comenzaban a levitar, detrás de su máscara Slade dibujó una macabra sonrisa.

-Deja de entrometerte en los asuntos de mi aprendiz-

-Y quien te crees para decirme eso-

En ese momento se quebró un jarrón ó más bien explotó

-Acaso crees que no sé como hoy le metiste a esa chiquilla por los ojos y también de que al fin has dado el primer paso para irte adueñando poco a poco de su obsesión, tú no me sirves, mientras no te haya consumido la oscuridad…-

-Derroté a mi padre, a un demonio, como crees que dejaré que me consuma la oscuridad, eso no pasará pero si lograré arrebatarle parte de su oscuridad a Robin-

-Y piensas hacer eso arrebatándole su obsesión y apoyando su relación con Starfire, que acaso no tienes nada más que hacer como meditar o encargarte del chico bestia, lo que estas haciendo perjudica más a tu amigo, si acabo con su punto débil será como si me lo entregaras en bandeja de plata, si de veras lo quieres ayudar déjalo en paz y sepáralo de la chiquilla o su sangre correrá…-

Justo en ese momento todos los objetos se empezaron a derretir y a explotar, Slade pudo distinguir los ojos rojizos de la gótica que eran lo único visible de su rostro

-¡Tu no me das órdenes! ¡No voy a caer en tu trampa!-

Momentos después la pantalla y todos los circuitos que allí habían comenzaban a explotar y a revolverse alrededor de la dama oscura que parecía perder el control de sus poderes, lo ultimo que pudo ver Slade fue a la imagen de la chica en medio de un caos de cosas que giraban a su alrededor, para luego perder la señal de lo que veía-

-Ya has caído en ella Raven ja ja ja ja-

Chico bestia y Cyborg se encontraban mejorando el auto T, cuando sintieron sonar la alarma del sistema de seguridad en la torre, como estaban lejos no podían sentir el ruido de las cosas explotando, Cyborg acceso desde su computadora a los planos de la torre T, en donde un punto rojo indicaba el sector afectado…

-Parece que ha sido atacado el cuarto de investigaciones-

Cuando el hombre robot quiso voltear a ver a su amigo, este ya no se halla allí, sino que habiéndose transformado en águila volaba hacia donde creía atacaban a su amada gótica. Cyborg emprendió la carrera con el fin de alcanzar a su compañero en el cuarto del supuesto ataque ya que el no podía volar…

Un águila verde llegó hasta la habitación del desastre, cambiando su aspecto al de un chico verde de guantes blancos y traje violeta, al entrar pudo ver a la chica de sus sueños levitando en medio de objetos explotando o derritiéndose, él sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y parecían no responder a sus ordenes, simplemente quedó como estatua, momentos después llegó Cyborg y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo le disparó con su cañón a la joven, cayendo ésta al instante con todos los objetos y provocando que su verde amigo le dedicara un gesto de reproche, para luego correr al lado de la bella durmiente, esperando encontrarle con bien…

-Amigo, no te preocupes conozco el nivel de capacidad de cada uno y sé que el rayo que le lancé ella podría soportarlo-

-Aun así, creo que debiste pensar en otra solución-

-Antes de comenzar a discutir entre nosotros, llevémosla a la enfermería, yo la haré un chequeo y verás como casi todo en ella está bien-

El Titán más joven no pudo más que asentir ya que su compañero tenía toda la razón, ella estaba inconsciente y probablemente sólo necesitaba descansar, no era momento de entablar una riña, además ellos sabían muy bien lo peligrosa que era ella estando fuera de control y él sabía que el joven de metal como el mayor de los titanes se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos como si fuese el molesto hermano mayor que a pesar de todo siempre está allí para darte la mano.

En la enfermería Cyborg le realizó algunos chequeos y no le encontró daño alguno, sólo la dejo allí en la camilla para que descansara…

-Ella está bien, solo está agotada por lo tanto es necesario que descanse, despertará en una cuantas horas, supongo que querrás cuidarla-

El chico verde asintió, Cy le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y luego salió de la habitación

-Te ves hermosa así dormida, pareces un ángel negro, pero aun así un ángel-

Chico bestia se acercó a la camilla de la gótica inconsciente, con una mano apartó un mechón de sus cabellos violáceos pero al contacto con su mano ella se estremeció así que el prefirió apartarse de ella y reprimir el impulso de robarle el tan deseado beso… lentamente se dirigió hacia la silla a un lado de la camilla y ahí se quedó un buen rato observándola hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que chico bestia despertó sobresaltado creyendo que tal vez al quedarse dormido cuando despertara ella ya no estaría allí, pero para su fortuna ella yacía en la camilla, victima de la inconsciencia, dejó escapar un suspiró y luego volvió a acariciar el rostro de la chica que momentos después parecía reaccionar, pegándole a él el susto de su vida haciendo que retrocediera para que ella no lo pescara en tal acto y terminara de sentenciarle a muerte.

Raven movió sus manos como por reflejo hacia su cabeza, su despertar no era muy placentero ya que sentía que una aplanadora le había pasado por encima dejándole adolorido el cuerpo, de inmediato sintió la presencia de alguien pero veía borroso así que decidió hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, al principio no recordó nada pero luego todo pareció regresar a su mente sintiendo como le hervía la sangre

-**_Slade_**-

La dama oscura sin querer había pronunciado el nombre de quien le causase furia en un susurro casi inaudible, pero aun así su acompañante lo había escuchado fuerte y claro no sin dejar de preocuparse por ella y querer saber que le había hecho Slade, y le hubiese preguntado que había sucedido de no ser por el pequeño inconveniente de que ella se levantó y parecía no estar en disposición para hablar con él…

-Espera, no te vayas ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada de tu incumbencia-

El tono de la gótica fue demasiado cortante más bien demasiado hiriente, pero el joven verde no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, además de seguro ella aun estaba furiosa con él, era mejor esperar a que se calmara, luego los dos hablarían, antes de salir de la habitación alzó su vista y notó a través de la ventana que empezaba a llover…

El enmascarado caminaba tomado de la mano de la linda alienígena de ojos verdes, habían pasado un día estupendo, la sonrisa de la chica y a la vez ese cariño que ella le demostraba lo reconfortaba tanto, la verdad la ciudad era muy tranquila desde hacía meses, la mayoría de los villanos se hallaban en la cárcel y bien asegurados y otros se habían rendido yéndose de la ciudad, la mayoría, menos el más malvado y escurridizo…. Slade que a pesar de encontrarse en desventaja en esos momentos aun seguía molestándoles con sus intentos de ataque…

-Robin, sabes me encantó este día, almorzamos juntos en un lindo lugar, fuimos al parque de diversiones, tomamos un helado, caminamos en el parque, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, gracias por traerme-

En ese momento ellos se encontraban sentados en una cafetería y la bella Titán parecía mirar un punto fijo en el horizonte

-Sí, también me divertí mucho-

El joven le esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras tomaba un poco de café

-Te digo algo, me gustaría que Chico bestia y Raven se pudieran llevar tan bien como nos llevamos los dos-

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría al chico maravilla, pero aun así disimuló desinterés

-Olvídalo Star, sabes que Raven no puede permitirse sentir algo por alguien-

La joven bajó la mirada, dejando entre ver la tristeza que le causaba la situación de su amiga

-No lo olvidé, pero creo que si ella encuentra a alguien que le de paz y le ayude con su carga tal vez, no sé ella podría sentir… Además pudiste notar la reacción que causó en ella Chico bestia, fue muy gracioso-

-Sí, sobretodo la parte cuando le dio el beso y yo terminé levitando en la habitación para luego caer-

Las palabras del joven enmascarado sonaban con cierto aire irónico y con un casi imperceptible ¿dolor? La de de rojiza cabellera soltó una carcajada, la verdad esa había sido la mejor parte

-Como olvidar ese pequeño detalle-

El chico se hizo el de la vista gorda y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo que desde hacía rato comenzaba a oscurecerse

-Creo que debemos volver Star, pronto lloverá-

Dicho esto el chico pagó la cuenta y luego se dirigió con su compañera hacia el lugar donde tenía estacionada su motocicleta, pero por más que aceleró él joven maravilla, el aguacero los alcanzó a mitad de camino, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, sólo Star interrumpió ese silencio cuando al faltarles poco para llegar a la torre T, divisaron a Raven volando en el cielo protegida por una bola de energía oscura…

-Mira a Raven, me pregunto a donde va con esta lluvia, debería estar en casa-

-Debería estar terminando mi investigación-

Starfire se sorprendió del tono enojado en la voz de Robin, lo peor que podía pasar era que regañaría a su amiga cuando volviera, armando tremendo lío porque de seguro los dos formarían una discusión, Robin era muy irritable en cuanto a todo lo que tenía que ver con el crimen y sobre todo Slade, Rae que no era falta de carácter no se aguantaría, así que sería la pelea del siglo y él nunca más le confiaría su investigación a la gótica para poder salir con ella.

Raven salió de la habitación sintiendo cierto remordimiento por la forma en que había tratado a Chico bestia, pero no era prudente revelarle a nadie todo aquello que le dio a entender Slade… Meditar más, separar a Rob y a Star, pues prácticamente Star parecía haber firmado una sentencia de muerte al estar con Robin, encargarse de Chico bestia… Tan sólo recordarlo le producía jaqueca. ¿Cómo sabía Slade todo aquello? ¿Estaría hackeando el sistema de las cámaras de seguridad? ¿Qué haría ella con lo que Slade dijo?... Necesitaba pensarlo mejor, y sin interrupciones, así que iría a alguno de esos sitios góticos que ella acostumbraba frecuentar, noto que llovía, más eso no era impedimento para ella, se cubrió con una especie de campo y voló hacia alguno de los cafés góticos ya que eran de sus lugares predilectos, en el camino se cruzó con Robin y Starfire, pero iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que ni los notó.

Entró a aquel lugar, sin duda era de sus favoritos ya que había varios en la ciudad, Dark Heart se había convertido en uno de los sitios más especiales para ella, al entrar lo primero que observó fue una chica de aspecto lúgubre recitando poemas a la luz de las velas, que eran lo único que iluminaba el lugar ese día y un grupo de chicos góticos la escuchaban, se dirigió a la barra y le pidió al chico que atendía un te de hiervas y mientras le preparaban su té, se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel ambiente que tanto le gustaba…

-Toma es tuyo-

Minutos después el chico le entregaba la bebida y un libro

-Gracias…-

-No me des las gracias, no fui yo quien lo encontró-

El tono de ambos chicos era ¿cortante, en ese lugar todos parecían ser poco conversadores y eso le agradaba aun más a la chica gótica que hubiera terminado aquella conversación en ese punto sino hubiera sido por la curiosidad que de pronto le causó saber quien lo había encontrado.

-¿Quién lo encontró?-

Con la mirada el chico le indico hacia un punto algo apartado, donde una chica leía a la luz de las velas puestas en la mesa…

-Roger, veo que cualquiera puede entrar aquí-

-Es un país libre-

Raven detalló con cuidado a la chica, solitaria en una mesa leía un libro, pero ¿Qué hacía una persona como ella en ese lugar, comenzado por su aspecto delicado, nada gótico, nada lúgubre, su ropa, ni siquiera vestía prendas oscuras y todo en ella parecía tener cierta luminosidad, su atuendo que comenzaba por una blusa blanca de tiritas y con encaje lo que resaltaba mas su busto, sus sandalias azul celestes hacían juego con su pantalón capri y una cinta en el cabello todo del mismo color, realmente ella desentonaba en ese sitio, pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Roger el chico que le había servido el té…

-Siempre causa la misma reacción en todos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Todos pensamos que aquí no encaja, ella no parece ser gótica-

Eso es lo que se muestra en su superficie-

¿Insinúas que en el fondo puede ser gótica?-

No lo sé-

De repente a Raven le pareció absurda aquella conversación sobre la desconocida, ella conocía demasiado bien el dicho que dice No juzgues nunca a un libro por su portada, aunque realmente a ella no le interesaba lo referente a esa chica.

Todo lo que acabamos de decir es irrelevante-

Rae hizo un gesto de aprobación, acababan de comentar una sarta de tonterías

Tienes razón, más, supongo que debo agradecerle-

El chico sólo la miró algo extrañado

No me gusta deberle nada a nadie-

Dando por terminada la conversación con el chico, tomó su té y se dirigió a la mesa de la "extraña" joven

Tú encontraste mi libro-

ah era tuyo-

Gracias-

La gótica pretendía irse en ese momento, pero la chica la detuvo

Por favor, siéntate, de hecho hay mucho espacio-

Raven observó la mesa era una mesa con 4 puestos, la mayoría desocupados

Ok-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruko-

Raven-

A la gótica no se le escapó el pequeño detalle de Haruko, entre más cortante le hablaba más le sonreía, eso le recordó a Chico bestia…

Eres la primera persona en este lugar que me dirige la palabra, a parte de Roger que sólo lo hace para avisarme cuando esta listo el té, supongo que no les agrado, me refiero a que no parezco ser como ustedes-

Tienes toda la razón-

Creo que eso es lo que me gusta de este sitio-

¿Qué no te molesta ser rechazada?-

la verdad no es el rechazo, no soy masoquista, me gusta el hecho de que aquí a nadie le importa lo que hago, no es necesario que les agrade, no me ríen con falsedad y tampoco dicen algo para herirme, simplemente me dejan de lado disfrutando de mi soledad-

Que clase de persona eres, tu aspecto no es el de alguien como nosotros, aquí todos somos seres oscuros y tu pareces uno de luz-

No soy completamente de luz, mi oscuridad parece querer dominarme últimamente-

¿Acaso vienes acá esperando apaciguar tu oscuridad?-

La chica se encogió de hombros, lo que decía la Titán era cierto, esa era una forma de apaciguar su oscuridad, lo que no sabía era que Raven estaba allí por eso para calmar aquella oscuridad que amenazaba con consumir su alma

¿Has logrado apaciguar la oscuridad de tu alma viniendo a este sitio?

No completamente, pero deja de interrogarme, cuéntame de ti, tu vida como Titán debe ser muy interesante-

Cuatro palabras Luchar Contra El Crimen-

Aun así debe ser bueno eso de ayudar a la gente con sus superpoderes-

Si así lo dices-

Sabes, se supone que yo debería haber nacido con un poder especial-

¿Cómo?

Mi madre era síquica y telequinética, nunca usó sus poderes ni para el bien ni para el mal, nunca tuvo quien la ayudara a controlarlos así que se pasó la vida tratando de manejarlos bien-

Y ¿Por qué no tienes ese don?-

Mi madre me dijo que ella deseaba mucho que yo fuera normal, ella dice que fue como un milagro y los doctores dijeron que era cuestión de genes por ser hija de un ser humano normal, en pocas palabras recibí de mi madre y de mi padre sólo los genes "normales" y por eso no tengo ningún don en especial-

¿Acaso deseabas superpoderes?-

No, algo me dice que de haberlos tenido, mi vida no sería la misma-

Ambas dieron por terminada la conversación, Haruko parecía recordar momentos tristes en su vida y Raven, trataba de no parecer interesada en la plática…

Robin subió directo a su habitación, necesitaba cambiarse de traje ya que estaba empapado, y no salió de allí, por ahora no tenía ganas de seguir su investigación, de todas formas si en ese momento hubiera ido a su supuesto cuarto, sólo encontraría las ruinas que había dejado Rae, al llegar saco otra portátil negra con plateado, era igual a la de Raven, ya que él se la había dado, se sentó en el escritorio e ingresó a la red y comenzó a buscar varias cosas referentes a los villanos, así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que lo asaltaron los pensamientos, ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría Raven investigando? Comenzó a hacer cálculos, Star y él habían partido cerca de las 11:00 a.m. y regresaban alrededor de las 4:30 p.m. Se suponía que ese día que ella terminaría a las 6:30 p.m. y luego ayudaría a Cyborg así que había perdido 2 horas de investigación, pensándolo mejor eso no era pretexto para enojarse con ella, la verdad estaba dolido por aquella escenita con su compañero verde, prefirió olvidarse de todo aquello y se sumió en lo que se apreciaba en la pantalla de la pc, Innumerables fichas de criminales…

Al ver como Robin la dejaba sola, Starfire después de cambiarse, fue en busca de Beast Boy, necesitaba hablar con él, quería ayudarle a mejorar su situación con Raven, llegó hasta su habitación, tocó pero no hubo respuesta, entonces recordó el taller de Cyborg, de seguro él estaba allá. Cuando entró al lugar no le dio buena impresión encontrarlos sentados de forma seria, es decir Chico bestia estaba ¿Deprimido?

-Hola amigos, ¿Qué le pasa a Chico bestia?-

-Hola, creo que al chico no le fue bien con Raven-

Chico bestia sólo dejo escapar un suspiro…

-Vamos Chico bestia dile, ella sabrá si decírselo o no-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Arggr… esta bien Star, creo que puedo confiar en ti, pasa que hoy encontramos a Raven fuera de control en el cuarto de investigaciones, destruyendo todo lo que había en él con sus poderes, Cyborg tuvo que dispararle con su cañón para detenerla, así que quedó inconsciente varias horas, cuando despertó murmuró algo así como _Slade, _yo traté de preguntarle que había sucedido y ella me hizo a un lado y se fue-

-¿quieres decir que Slade le hizo algo a nuestra amiga?-

-Eso es lo que no sabemos Starfire, por qué crees que Chico bestia está en ese estado, no sabemos si comentarlo con Robin, ese cuarto es suyo y tiene derecho a enterarse, pero sabemos como se pone con cualquier cosa que se relacione con Slade, haciendo suposiciones no dejaría en paz a Raven y al fin y al cabo ella no diría nada-

-entiendo-

-¿Qué propones Star?-

-Creo que tu Chico bestia y aunque me parezca absurdo, debes decírselo a Robin-

-¿Pero Starfire, que crees que piense Raven?-

-Créeme, es lo mejor, así Robin le tendrá más paciencia y no la querrá desaparecer cuando vea su sitio favorito destruido-

-Chico bestia, después de todo quizá Star tenga la razón, si Robin no tiene la menor idea de lo que pasó podría hablarle no en muy buenos términos, por lo que le hizo a sus cosas-

-Ahhh, creo que después de todo, se lo diré-

-n.nU pero por favor no se lo digan todavía, cuando veníamos vimos a Raven y pareció molestarle el hecho de que no estuviera continuando su investigación, así que no llegó de muy buen humor-

-Bien chicos, creo que debemos esperar, mientras Chico bestia que tal si jugamos videojuegos-

Está bien-

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se sentaron a jugar sus videos-juegos, con Starfire observándoles, así se la pasaron el rato…

Casi dos horas después bajó Robin, pero ninguno se percató que el líder iba hacia su supuesto cuarto de investigaciones, hasta que su grito resonó casi en todos los rincones de la torre T…

¡¡¡Pero que diablos, sucedió aquí!-

De inmediato todos los chicos corrieron al lugar de los hechos, había llegado la hora de enfrentar a su enfurecido líder

Cálmate Robin, por favor contrólate, deja que chico bestia te explique-

Robin de inmediato volteó su mirada hacia el joven verde y se dirigió a él de forma amenazadora, al llegar lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo alzó unos cuantos centímetros…

Acaso tú provocaste esto-

Cálmate viejo, espera a que hable-

Al ver la reacción de Robin a Cyborg no le quedó más que intervenir, separándolo de su verde amigo, recibiendo gestos de agradecimiento por parte de Star y del agredido

-Ya habla chico bestia, creo que Robin ya comienza a calmarse-

-Pero Star, no sé por donde empezar-

-Habla de una buena vez, entes de que pierda nuevamente la cabeza-

Ehh sí Robin, bien, pues yo no provoqué eso, después de lo del beso, yo estaba con Cy en su taller cuando sonó la alarma, creímos que alguien estaba atacando a Rae, pero cuando llegué la encontré fuera de control, ella volaba en medio de una energía oscura, con la mayoría de objetos levitando y revolviéndose a alrededor mientras explotaban ó se derretían, segundos después Cyborg llegó y le disparó su cañón, ella cayó inconsciente y la dejamos en la enfermería, yo la cuidé toda la tarde, pero cuando despertó lo único que hizo fue… ella susurró el nombre: _Slade_, yo traté de preguntarle que le había ocurrido, pero ella me hizo a un lado y se fue…-

-¿Estas seguro que mencionó a Slade?-

-Ajá-

Un momento después el joven líder revoloteaba de un lugar a otro como buscando un algún objeto perdido, los demás lo miraban sin saber que hacer…

-Robin, que buscas-

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Cyborg? La cámara de seguridad, probablemente esté destrozada pero es posible que la cinta este en buenas condiciones, probablemente sepamos que le sucedió a Raven-

-Es cierto, chicos echémosle una mano-

-No es necesario Cyborg, la acabo de encontrar-

-u.u y yo que quería ayudar-

-No te preocupes Starfire, si gustas ve a colocar la cinta en el televisor, Chico bestia, Cyborg y yo te alcanzamos en un momento-

De inmediato la chica felizmente tomó la cinta y voló rápidamente hacia la sala, los chicos se quedaron atrás…

-Y bien Robin, creo que le debes a alguien una disculpa-

-Ehh sí, disculpa Chico bestia, por como te traté antes-

-No hay problema-

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala, en sus pensamientos Robin sabía que no había tratado a su amigo verde de esa manera por creerlo el responsable de lo ocurrido, sino por quitarse esa espinita que sentía desde que lo vio robarle un besito en la mejilla a nuestra gótica favorita… Cuando todos llegaron a la sala, Starfire tenía todo listo, sólo se sentaron en el sillón, mientras se adelantaban las imágenes en la pantalla, por casualidad la mayoría eran Robin y Raven ó alguno de los dos solos sentados frente a una computadora ó revisando un montón de papeles y carpetas…

Vaya que interesante es trabajar con Robin-

Beast Boy soltó ese comentario, ya un poco aburrido de que por más que adelantaban las imágenes parecían ser siempre las mismas --U… Hasta que al fin llegaron a la parte donde se encontraba Robin en el aire, junto con otros objetos, una venita resaltaba la cara del líder que pataleaba en el aire, como tratando de caer, hasta que un momento se quedó quieto y se veía más furioso, momentos después se le veía cayendo con todo al suelo quedando en la inconsciencia…

Ja ja ja ja Robin deberías haberte visto, esa caída merece un premio definitivamente-

Creo que Cy tiene la razón, nunca te había visto de esa forma, además aun con antifaz se notaba lo molesto que estabas por tu penosa situación-

Chicos no se burlen, de hecho es preocupante…-

¬¬ ya dejen de molestar, si observan la pantalla notaran que ya esta Rae sola recogiendo el desorden-

Nuevamente todos estaban a la expectativa sobre lo que iba a suceder, en la pantalla se encontraba Raven con su capucha puesta empleando sus poderes para cumplir con su labor, de pronto en la pantalla gigante apareció un individuo -Slade- -Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí… a la celestina arreglando los desastres creados por ella misma- -Que quieres- -Sólo advertirte- -¿Advertirme que?- Justo en ese momento las cosas de la habitación comenzaban a levitar. -Deja de entrometerte en los asuntos de mi aprendiz- -Y quien te crees para decirme eso- -Acaso crees que no sé como hoy le metiste a esa chiquilla por los ojos y también de que al fin has dado el primer paso para irte adueñando poco a poco de su obsesión, tú no me sirves, mientras no te haya consumido la oscuridad…- -Derroté a mi padre, a un demonio, como crees que dejaré que me consuma la oscuridad, eso no pasará pero si lograré arrebatarle parte de su oscuridad a Robin- -Y piensas hacer eso arrebatándole su obsesión y apoyando su relación con Starfire, que acaso no tienes nada más que hacer como meditar o encargarte del chico bestia, lo que estas haciendo perjudica más a tu amigo, si acabo con su punto débil será como si me lo entregaras en bandeja de plata, si de veras lo quieres ayudar déjalo en paz y sepáralo de la chiquilla o su sangre correrá…- Los jóvenes no pudieron ver nada más porque en ese momento el reproductor explotó…

Raven salía del lugar con su "nueva amiga" quien le había ofrecido llevarla a la torre T y claro que Raven en un principio dijo que no, pero luego tuvo que acceder ante la insistencia de la chica, las dos caminaron hacia un auto de color blanco, Haruko se sentó al volante y Raven a su lado, no le pasó desapercibido el color la mueblería: negro, luego de un rato de silencio, mientras conducía la amable joven decidió entablar otra conversación…

-Dime porque decidiste llamarte cuervo, ¿acaso anuncias desgracias?-

-El cuervo es mi animal favorito por sus negras plumas y alguna veces puedo se me presentan horrendas visiones del futuro-

-Entiendo, mi nombre también tiene un significado especial, mi padre era de raíces japonesas, pero era originario de esta ciudad, al igual que mi madre, a él le encantaba la primavera y decía que eso era yo para él, así que eso significa Haruko, primavera-

Nuevamente reinó silencio en el lugar, hasta que llegaron a la torre, la dama oscura bajó del auto tranquilamente, la lluvia cesó minutos atrás, su acompañante pretendió irse, pero la gótica la detuvo

Espera-

¿eh si dime?-

Puedo ayudarte-

¿A qué?

A encontrar tu oscuridad-

Pero…-

Tómalo como agradecimiento por lo de mi libro-

bien, espérame tantito estaciono el auto-

Luego de esto, la chica subió con la gótica, pero cuando ambas llegaron a la sala de la torre, lo primero que vio Raven fue así misma en la pantalla fuera de control, esto causó que de la sorpresa estallara el reproductor, volteando todos a verla de forma seria. Primeramente habló el líder del grupo…

Raven, necesitamos hablar-

Después de fijarse en Rae, todas las miradas pasaron a la jovencita que la acompañaba, causando sorpresa bien disimulada, porque el momento no se daba para presentaciones, ni formalismos. Haruko se sintió incomoda, se hizo a un lado y se despidió de la dama oscura...

Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, nos vemos luego Raven-

La chica salió a toda prisa del lugar, comprendía que no era buen momento y la verdad con su salida alivianaba un poco la situación. Pero adentro en la torre...

Raven, por favor sígueme, necesitamos hablar en privado-

La gótica alcanzó a su líder y a su vez sus compañeros los seguían con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo, los dos jóvenes entraron a un cuarto lleno de estanterías con libros, en un rincón había un escritorio y una silla. Mientras tanto los otros tres chicos se quedaban absortos en la sala, sin saber que hacer…

Sólo espero que no la provoque-

Al joven verde le vino a la mente el momento en el que Robin lo había acorralado en la pared y parecía estar completamente fuera de control; sus compañeros tan sólo asintieron y los tres quedaron en silencio esperando…

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con lo que te dijo Slade?-

-Nada-

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Simplemente no me parece necesario prestarle atención a un sujeto que ya ni siquiera tiene ideas-

-¿Como explicas todo lo que sabe?-

-Simplemente nos está hackeando-

-Sabes que Cyborg tiene instalado un sistema de seguridad casi infalible-

-Bien lo has dicho casi infalible-

-responde ¿Pensabas separarnos a mí y a Starfire?-

-Claro que no-

-¿Qué ibas a hacer entonces?-

-Ya te dije, nada-

El chico maravilla comenzaba a impacientarse con la actitud de su amiga, ésta notó también que él parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, en un momento su líder y amigo estaba allí casi que encima de ella, tomándola de los hombros y sujetándola fuertemente….

-Ya basta Raven, que clase de respuesta es nada, por favor dime que lo ibas a hacer, que tratarías de separarme de Starfire, no de juntarnos como lo hiciste hoy-

En ese momento una estantería de los libros cayó al piso, pero no se escuchó ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y por más que alguien tratara de escuchar lo que sucedía ahí adentro, no lo lograría

-pero-

La joven de violáceos cabellos, no pudo terminar su respuesta, porque de un momento a otro el chico maravilla la estaba besando, mientras la atraía con fuerza hacia sí mismo ya que ella trataba de separarse de él sin lograrlo, luego ella pareció corresponder, en medio de las estanterías levitando, hasta que ambos necesitaron aire.

-Debo irme, Robin lo que acabas de hacer es una locura, respóndeme ¿Te gusto?-

-Eso creo, pero hazte la misma pregunta, tú me correspondiste-

-Robin, ni yo misma sé lo que siento-

-Por favor comprende que estoy en la misma situación, tal vez pueda pasar algo entre los dos-

-¿Te olvidas de Starfire y Chico bestia?-

-¿Te gusta Chico bestia?-

-Como a ti te gusta Starfire-

-Pero él tan sólo te dio un beso en la mejilla, conmigo has avanzado más en un día, ambos sabemos que desde hace un buen tiempo intenta conquistarte-

-Tal vez eso demuestra que lo nuestro tan sólo es algo pasajero, Starfire y tú también llevan mucho tiempo y no avanzan nada-

-Rae, podríamos intentarlo-

-No, esta vez es definitivo-

La chica gótica desapareció de la habitación, para reaparecer en la azotea del edificio, el líder Titán quedó allí en su propia soledad un momento, para luego salir a encerrarse en su habitación, por alguna razón las palabras de la gótica resonaban en su cabeza, él debía decidir a quien amaba y hacer la elección correcta, era posible que todo fuera más que una simple atracción… ¿Pero si no lo era, todo se sabría con el tiempo…

Los días transcurrían normalmente desde esa noche, Robin y Cyborg se ocupaban de reparar los daños, Chico bestia no hacía más que dejar algún pequeño detalle en la puerta del "cuarto prohibido", cuya habitante se habituaba a recogerlo todas las mañanas antes de salir, desde esa noche volvía de seguido al café, había descubierto en Haruko una persona con un don especial: El de crear luz en la más profunda oscuridad, siempre se sentaban las dos a leer un libro y a pesar de lo conversadora que parecía ser la joven, ella siempre respetaba aquel silencio que solía reinar mientras ambas leían. Starfire desde lo sucedido con Slade no se le había acercado más a pedirle consejo alguno, pero aun así no dejaba su empalagosa personalidad. Ese día terminaría de ayudar a su nueva amiga, ella le había demostrado que no puede haber luz sin oscuridad y viceversa, tal vez poco a poco ella comenzaba a equilibrar más esa luz y esa oscuridad en su corazón…

-Haruko-

-¿Qué sucede Raven?-

-Vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-A buscar tu oscuridad-

Raven salió con su compañera, Haruko conducía a un lugar en las afueras de Jump City, se estacionaron en lo que parecía ser un claro de un bosque, ambas bajaron del auto, nada, no había un alma en kilómetros, sólo alumbraba la luna llena.

Tan sólo concéntrate, controla tus miedos y deja fluir la oscuridad de tu alma yo te diré de donde proviene, así sabrás como dominarla-

-No estoy muy segura, pero confío en ti-

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos-

Después de obtener un poco de concentración, comenzó a irradiar oscuridad, Haruko cerró sus ojos he hizo caso de lo que Raven le decía, se quedó estática, hasta que sintió la mano de la dama oscura en su frente, entonces ya no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, Raven siguió la oscuridad que reclamaba a aquella alma, no le fue tan difícil encontrarla, simplemente en el fondo toda ella era oscuridad, Haruko no nació como un ser de luz, toda su vida había sido una hija legítima de la oscuridad, no se explicaba el por qué de la luz, se adentró un poco más allá donde se originaba la luz, imágenes se proyectaron en su cabeza… -Mi niña, papá te llevará a dar un paseo, pórtate bien- -Sí mamá- Se ve a una niña de unos 7 años despidiéndose de su mamá desde un auto azul, luego se ve a la misma niña con un hombre jugando con una pelota negra en un parque, la niña no parece interesarse en jugar con los otros niños, se divierte con su padre, todo está bien hasta que sucede algo, parece una explosión, Rae no alcanza a distinguir ya que se ve todo muy borroso y luego desaparece, aparece otra imagen, es un funeral, todos visten de negro, la madre de la niña llora descontroladamente, en cambio Haruko que es la niña permanece paralizada, de sus ojos no brotan cascadas de lágrimas, sino tan sólo en un momento resbalan dos pequeñas gotas de sus ojos y no pasa nada más, vuelve a cambiar el escenario, esta vez la niña observa llorar a su madre, en silencio se le acerca… -Mira mamá es el vestido rosa que tanto querías que me pusiera- la mamá la mira asombrada y luego le sonríe, la niña le devuelve la sonrisa y la madre parece alegrarse aún más… Rae volvió de nuevo a la realidad, retira la mano de la frente de Haruko y se impresiona al ver su semblante sombrío y serio de aquella joven que siempre parecía iluminar con su mera presencia, se recargó contra el auto esperando a que la otra reaccionara, después de un tiempo, al fin la otra se decide a hablar

-¿Qué encontraste?-

-Tu alma, es oscura de nacimiento-

-Creo que no lo recordaba, pero siempre lo supe, supongo que viste el origen de la luz-

-Te vi a ti y a tus padres, tu padre murió y estabas presente, bloqueaste ese recuerdo, no lo vi bien, luego no llorabas en el funeral de tu padre, observabas todo de forma fría y callada, en un momento tan sólo se te escaparon dos lágrimas…-

- Sé lo que viene luego, mamá estaba muy triste por la muerte de papá, a mi no me gustaban los colores claro, detestaba el rosa, pero a mamá le hacía feliz verme de ese color, así que desde ese día decidí sonreír para reconfortarla, era doloroso para mí verla sufrir, desde entonces hundí en lo más profundo de mi alma aquella personalidad gótica-

-Desequilibraste tus emociones, por eso te reclama la oscuridad, desde un principio debiste haberla aceptado-

-Es un error, ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo-

-Te hace bien reconocerlo, vamos se nos hace tarde-

Luego de despedirse de su amiga que siempre la dejaba en la entrada de la torre T, Raven subió directo a la terraza, después de la experiencia de esa noche sentía como si tuviera más control sobre sus poderes, aquella chica necesitaba ayuda de la oscuridad y aunque lo hubiera tratado de negar, Raven sabía que necesitaba ayuda de la luz, se sentó, pensaba meditar un poco, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien en el lugar…

Robin ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La chica se levantó para quedar de frente con el enmascarado

Cuando llegaste espere a ver que rumbo tomabas, necesito hablar contigo-

Robin dio un paso hacia ella y Raven a su vez retrocedió, se recriminó mentalmente porque hace minutos su poder se encontraba bajo control, a las mil maravillas y ahora estaba ahí, nuevamente presa de su guapo líder sin que su cuerpo ni sus poderes respondieran para defenderse, por lo que el joven no dudó en tomarla de las manos y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, para luego besarla con pasión y Raven trataba inútilmente de hacer algo, pero lo que logró fue que el chico la dejara de besar en sus labios, para luego pasar a su cuello permitiéndole hablar…

-R..Robin, por….fa…vor…de..ten..te-

-Dime que te gusto-

-pe..ro-

-Dilo-

-Tú… Tu… me… gus…-

Raven no pudo terminar su frase por dos visitantes inesperados y que dolidos interrumpían aquella empalagosa escena, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran al instante…

-¡Robin!-

-Raven-

Starfire gritó con fuerza el nombre del su amado líder, odio y rabia se mezclaban en una sola palabra, mientras chico bestia tan sólo susurraba el nombre de la que rompiese su corazón, no sentía ni odio ni rabia, sólo angustia, desesperación y tristeza, al verla besar a otro…

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg se encontraba terminando de arreglar algunos de los pequeños daños que todavía faltaban por reparar en el cuarto de investigaciones, de repente sintió la alarma sonar y corrió a verificar que sucedía, al momento de llegar una imagen se proyectó en una gran pantalla…

-Slade-

El ambiente se hallaba tenso, ninguno de los presentes formulaba palabra alguna y todos se hallaban como en un estado de trance emocional, Robin se hallaba a tan sólo un metro de Raven y ambos sólo atinaban a mantener su mirada gacha sin saber que hacer, sin toparse ni por casualidad entre ellos mismos o con los otros, Starfire se hallaba en un estado casi catatónico, segundos después un caudal de lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas, Chico bestia tan sólo miraba a su compañera llorar con cierto pesar no sólo por ella, sino por sí mismo, de pronto la joven de cabellos rojizos pareció abrir su boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de sus comunicadores…

-Titanes repórtense, la alarma acaba de sonar, estoy en comunicación con Slade, los estoy esperando-

-Vamos para allá-

Robin asumió su puesto de líder, no era momento para tratar sus asuntos personales para eso tendrían que esperar, de inmediato corrió hacia el ascensor de la torre y con un gesto le indicó a todos que lo siguieran. Mala idea, los breves minutos en el ascensor se convirtieron en horas eternas para los 4 jóvenes que se hallaban en tal ambiente de incomodidad y de tensión que ninguno miraba al otro a la cara, cuando se reunieron con su compañero de metal, este pudo percibir algo que él identificó como enojo en sus compañeros, de seguro habían reñido por algo más no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer preguntas, claro que no fue necesario que hiciera o dijera algo, bastó con la intervención de Slade

-No me olviden chicos, lamento haber interrumpido su hermoso momento, pero ya dejen esas caras, por favor Starfire y Chico bestia no sean duros con mis futuros aprendices y tú mi querido Robin déjame decirte que la tercera es la vencida, aun tienen una oportunidad ¿cierto Raven?-

Star y el joven verde se miraron mutuamente ¿Qué había querido insinuar Slade en su última frase?

-Deja ya de jugar Slade, no vamos a caer en tu trampa-

-Ah mi pequeña cuervo, es la segunda vez que me lo dices y sin embargo sabes que estás errada, pero el día de hoy te tengo una sorpresa muy especial, omitiendo tus pequeñas travesuras con Robin, has sido muy buena chica y mereces un premio-

Raven miró con furia a tan odiado criminal, no le gustaba como los arrastraba a todos a sus juegos emocionales…

-En primer lugar no soy tu pequeña, ni tu aprendiz ni nada por el estilo-

-Esos son sólo detalles que se arreglan con el tiempo, por ahora admira mi pequeño detalle-

En la pantalla se visualizó la imagen de una chica de cabellos castaños claros amordazada sobre una silla con sus ojos cerrados…

-Esa chica me es familiar-

Cy miró a su verde amigo, por alguna razón a él también le era familiar y no sólo a ellos sino a los otros integrantes del equipo con la excepción de Raven a quien no se le hacía familiar…

-Haruko, ¿Qué le has hecho?-

Los ojos de la hechicera se mostraron llenos de ira y los objetos comenzaban a levitar. Esto alarmó a sus camaradas, de repente ellos la recordaron, era la chica de esa noche la última vez que Rae se salió de control, debido a la penosa situación en que se hallaban nunca se habían presentado con la nueva amiga de su oscura compañera y por eso la habían olvidado.

-Nada, aún… simplemente no me agrada la influencia que ha ejercido sobre ti esta chica y no te sorprendas Raven, ambos sabemos que has hecho amistad con esta inútil mortal que de alguna forma te ha cambiado, un poco, pero lo suficiente como para mi necesaria intervención, no creas que esta simple humana puede ayudarte Raven, ella no puede ayudarse ni a sí misma-

-No la conoces y estás muy equivocado, conocer a Haruko me ha servido de algo-

Los jóvenes Titanes se sorprendieron por la actitud de su amiga, mientras se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que sucedía pues los objetos levitando cada vez parecían aumentar en número

-No te creas Raven, sé más de tu amiga de lo que tú misma sabes, es más creo que te proporcionaré datos de ella que no conoces, comencemos por sus orígenes. Originaria de Jump City en el seno de una acaudalada e influyente familia de doctores, una chica normal hija de personas no tan normales, su madre contaba con poderes Síquicos y Telequinéticos, Alice siempre fue débil debido a su falta de entrenamiento escasamente dominaba sus poderes, quedó embarazada a la edad de 21 años, para luego casarse con el pretigioso doctor Jhon Henderson, el parto de esta chica fue muy complicado debido al descontrol que ocasionaban los dolores a su madre Alice. Luego de su nacimiento sus padres decidieron pasar una larga temporada en Europa donde seguían investigando el posible desarrollo de los poderes de Haruko Henderson, cosa que nunca sucedió, sus padres debieron de regresar nuevamente a esta ciudad debido a sus "negocios" aquí establecidos. A la corta edad de 7 años la chiquilla mostraba cierta personalidad gótica, oscura siendo esto objeto de preocupación de los tontos de sus padres, esto cambió con la muerte del Dr. Henderson cuando Haruko decidió abandonar su personalidad gótica y pasó a ser la felicidad y el orgullo de su familia sobretodo cuando acepto desempeñar su rol como única heredera de Jhon… Pero no todo era felicidad en esta joven a la edad de 14 años perdió a su madre que murió de una mortal enfermedad, a los 18 comenzó a estudiar medicina en la facultad de Jump City, actualmente a sus 20 años perdió a su novio y prometido en un accidente automovilístico ocurrido hace 3 meses, vive con una tía y un primo que es todo lo que le queda en la vida y aun así insiste en seguir siendo la "alegría" del hogar en el que habita-

Hubo silencio en toda la habitación, los objetos levitando parecían poco a poco volver a su lugar, todos miraban con cierto dejo de tristeza la pantalla, sobretodo Raven que no se podía explicar como aquella joven con todo lo que había perdido en la vida era capaz de irradiar luz con su mera presencia, como era posible tal cosa… Slade se sintió muy complacido con la reacción causada, era hora de soltar la mejor parte donde todo pasaría a ser confusión

-Tranquila pequeña, aun falta lo mejor de mi sorpresa, aquí no termina el relato… Yo conocí a Alice, de hecho se semejaba mucho a ti Haruko, era una mujer muy hermosa y sobretodo valiosa con aquel poder, de hecho me interesé en ella, un hijo suyo sería de gran ayuda para mí, no fue la gran cosa engatusarla, la dejé tiempo después con la promesa de venir a reclamar lo que era mío, su hijo; el entrometido de Jhon su eterno enamorado al poco tiempo se casó con ella adoptando a su hija como propia, yo esperé el momento adecuado para poner a prueba tus supuestas habilidades… ¿Lo recuerdas hija?-

Slade se acercó a la joven y le retiró la cinta que cubría su boca, los Titanes sólo observaban aquella escena, más de uno se alarmó por lo escuchado, lo menos que necesitaban ahora era que apareciera una hija de Slade que se uniera con su padre y les causara más problemas. Chico bestia pensó en Raven, a pesar de todo la amaba y si Haruko la traicionaba, la haría revivir el engaño de Malchior.

Aun sin la cinta, Haruko no habló, movió su cabeza negando como respuesta a la pregunta de su "padre"

-Fue cuando murió Jhon, te di la opción de salvarlo, sólo debías mostrar tus poderes, pero resultaste ser una inútil humana normal, ataqué el lugar esperando una muestra de algún don y no pasó nada, tu supuesto padre tuvo que protegerte miserablemente perdiendo su vida como el ser patético que era, entonces no pude reclamar lo que quería, lo único que te hacía una digna hija mía era la oscuridad de tu alma, pensé que aún siendo humana podrías llegar a servirme, pero hasta eso perdiste, cambiaste dejando de lado tu oscuridad, así que debí dedicarme a la labor de encontrar un verdadero aprendiz, si hubieras cumplido tu verdadero destino, ahora serías la encargada de desaparecer a estos jovencitos-

Haruko permanecía callada con la vista perdida, de inmediato Raven comprendió lo que le pasaba, el dolor de la joven era tal que sus lágrimas se estancaban en sus ojos hasta que sólo un par eran liberadas, eso mismo había ocurrido en el funeral de su padre, la dama oscura sintió hervirle la sangre, Slade lastimaba con gusto a su propia hija y jugaba con sus sentimientos como si fuera la culpable de todo, aquel ser era completamente repugnante; nuevamente Raven parecía estar a punto de salirse de control hasta que Haruko por fin habló

-Tranquilízate Rae, no te confundas no permitas que la oscuridad invada tu alma, estoy bien, no odio a Slade como sea él es mi padre, mi madre siempre me enseñó a perdonar y creo que ella lo perdonó desde hace mucho tiempo-

La joven gótica pareció calmarse un momento, más Slade estaba dispuesto a ganar la batalla y hacerla caer en tal oscuridad, con un chasquido de sus dedos un robot se acercó a la prisionera y le aplicó una descarga provocando que la joven emitiera un breve grito de dolor, enfureciendo no sólo a Raven sino también al resto del grupo

-Canalla-

-Creo que es peor que eso Chico bestia-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cyborg, creo que es un demonio, ni en mi planeta llegué a ver tal cosa-

Los objetos volvían a levitar y la joven oscura podía sentir la ira recorrer su cuerpo, Slade sonrió y Haruko habló esperando calmar a los testigos de su agonía

-ss… Es toy… b bien-

Esta vez Raven no se calmó, sentía toda esa rabia consumirla hasta que sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro, era Robin, esta vez los objetos volvieron completamente a su sitio…

A Slade esto lo impacientó y al fin puso en marcha su plan

-Titanes tienen una hora para hallar a esta jovencita y capturarme, si no lo logran ella muere-

-¿Acaso matarías a tu propia hija?-

-No pierdas el tiempo haciendo preguntas Robin-

En la pantalla apareció un reloj que comenzó a rodar, tenían el tiempo en contra y debían actuar rápido, a un lado en la misma pantalla apareció un mapa de la ciudad señalando zonas atacadas…

-Cyborg, Chico bestia y Starfire ustedes vayan al centro de la ciudad, esa es la zona más afectada por un gran ejercito de robots, Raven irá a la zona afectada en el este y yo al oeste, donde hay una menor concentración de robots-

Todos observaron la pantalla, ninguno objetó de forma alguna, Robin se hallaría lejos de Raven y ellos no contarían con su presencia que en esos momentos tornaba más pesado el ambiente en el equipo.

Cyborg apuntó con su cañón sónico a algunos de sus contrincantes que se le acercaban peligrosamente, con su ataque derrumbó a más de uno, pero se sintió inquieto al ver a sus compañeros batallando, en ese momento ellos no tenían todos sus sentidos puestos sobre la batalla, se sobresaltó al ver como derribaban a Starfire, afortunadamente Chico bestia reaccionó a tiempo y sirvió como amortiguador para la caída de la joven extraterrestre, lo que significaba que ambos se encontraban ya algo heridos, el hombre de metal suspiró, no entendía que pasaba con sus amigos, sería una batalla demorada y sobretodo a lo mejor tendría que llevar malheridos a sus compañeros al paso que iban…

Robin se abrió paso entre sus enemigos, lanzó algunos de sus petirrojos y haciendo gala de sus habilidades en cuanto a las artes marciales derribó a varios de ellos, cabe resaltar que el líder de los titanes se hallaba absorto en la pelea, por nada del mundo permitiría que Slade se le escapara y haría lo que fuera por encontrarlo

Raven con un gran esfuerzo de su parte controló sus emociones, recitó su hechizo y de inmediato una energía oscura cubrió a sus contrincantes, no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos así que acabó rápido con sus enemigos, en ese momento no podía salirse de control, detalló cada punto del lugar en el que se encontraba y vio una sombra deslizarse por una calle oscura tomando rumbo hacia el norte, la siguió, durante el camino tomó su comunicador y le avisó a sus compañeros hacia donde iba…

Slade ordenó que desataran a Haruko, sin embargo la jovencita seguía allí como en un trance emocional, no podía creer que aquel sujeto apareciera de la noche a la mañana y le dijera soy tu padre porque engatusé a la tonta de tu madre, Slade se acercó a la joven era el momento justo para enredarla, para jugar con su mente…

-¿Qué sucede? "hija", ¿porque no le hablas a papá?-

No hubo respuesta ella siguió con la mirada perdida en algún lugar

-Veo que no quieres hablar, a diferencia de mi, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te tomaré en cuenta, piénsalo Haruko te ofrezco el mundo, sólo debes apoyarme después de todo soy tu padre, lo único que te queda en la vida, puedo hacer de ti una digna hija mía, sólo debes atraer a Raven hacia mí…-

La chica al fin parecía reaccionar

-¿Atraerla?-

-Si, la necesito para mis planes de conquistar al mundo, si lo logras tu podrás tener todo lo que has deseado-

-¿lo que he deseado?-

-Si, únete a mí, ahora no eres poderosa pero me encargaré de eso, serás fuerte, nada se comparará con la vida triste vida que llevabas, no sufrirás pero muchos lo harán por tu causa, podrás sentir la satisfacción del poder, del dominio, del sufrimiento de otros, serás feliz-

-¿Lo que he deseado? ¿Seré feliz?...-

Slade sonrió, después de todo su hija era presa fácil, usándola bien podría convencer a Raven de unirse a él, aún así él tenía toda una sala lista para lavarle el cerebro a Raven, la otra joven parecía haber caído en su juego emocional y aunque no lo hiciera servía muy bien como rehén

Raven se acercó a un paraje algo desolado, cerca había un edificio vacío, por allí se perdía la sombra, se detuvo un momento, era mejor ordenar sus pensamientos antes de luchar, Slade de seguro jugaría con ella y necesitaba un poco más de fuerza para enfrentarlo. Robin que también se dirigía a ese lugar debió frenar en seco para no atropellar a la joven oscura, aunque si la sacó de sus cavilaciones…

-¿A dónde se ha ido, has encontrado a Slade?-

Raven observó a Robin quitarse el casco y bajar de su motocicleta, su cara mostraba ansiedad a pesar de llevar su característico antifaz, a su mente vino el recuerdo de su lucha con Trigon, ella empezaba a caer bajo su influencia y la única salida que quedaba era destruirla, pero él su líder se negó a hacerlo, a pesar de poner en riesgo a toda la humanidad, a pesar que en ese momento su apariencia era demoníaca, él le había brindado esperanza logrando que ella saliera de aquella oscuridad, tal vez era momento de retribuirle un poco de esa luz que él en algún momento le hubiese brindado…

-Tranquilízate Robin, Slade nos debe estar esperando allí adentro-

Raven señaló con su mano hacia la entrada el edificio abandonado y en mal estado

-Entonces que esperas, vamos-

-Espera un poco Robin, cálmate-

-¿Qué espere? Por si no lo recuerdas la vida de tu amiga está en peligro-

-¿Crees que lo olvidé? Pero puede ser más peligroso si no ordenamos nuestras emociones, si nos dejamos llevar por el impulso, Slade espera poder jugar con nosotros, hacer eso sería darle gusto, además tú sólo deseas pelear con él-

El líder bajó la mirada frustrado, no podía reclamarle a la jovencita lo que decía porque era cierto, él se estaba dejando arrastrar por sus emociones, pronto sintió una cálida mano acariciar su rostro para luego posarse sobre su hombro

-Todo estará bien, no temas ni te frustres, es mejor recapacitar a tiempo-

Robin tan sólo asintió y reprimió su deseo de arrojarse a los brazos de la joven-cuervo, tomó su comunicador y le habló a Cyborg…

-Cyborg ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?-

-mal viejo, los chicos no están luchando muy bien que digamos y para rematar estas cosas parecen multiplicarse, esta vez Slade no necesitó mandar a alguno de sus aliados-

-Por favor trata de acabar lo más rápido posible, Raven y yo estamos cerca de Slade, puedes rastrear nuestra ubicación y venir en cuanto terminen-

-Lo haremos, cuídense-

-Ustedes también-

El joven maravilla cortó la comunicación con su compañero, y caminó con Raven esperando encontrar a Slade.

Ambos entraron cuidadosamente en el viejo edificio, el lugar era húmedo y despedía nauseabundos olores, la puerta crujía y se podían sentir los chillidos de los roedores corriendo por el lugar, Robin asió fuertemente la mano de su acompañante, no sabían que esperar de Slade, los dos retrocedieron al momento en que se encendieron las luces del lugar, para luego adentrarse más y encontrarse con su enemigo rodeado de sus típicos robots, Haruko se hallaba a su lado con la mirada perdida y se podía percibir cierta satisfacción por parte de Slade que realizó un gesto con la mano para que segundos después Red X emergiera de las sombras, la cara del líder mostró descontento en seguida, eso quería decir que Slade no le permitiría luchar con él, de seguro enfrentaría a Raven, pero además los ponía en desventaja numérica el ejercito de androides listo para atacar… Raven percibió en lo oscuro otras presencias, pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora eran sus poderes ¿podría pelear con Slade sin salirse fuera de control?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ante nada como estan, tiempo sin leerlos he, Y pues sinceramente aqui les coloco la version original del Capitulo 4, espero lo disfruten, Solo debo advertirles que retome la idea original de Johana de la lucha entre Parejas por lo que este fiction es practicamente una traicion a mi pareja Robin x Raven. Ya que es Robin x Star y BB x Raven._**

**_Y un dato extra, este por los momentos sera mi ultimo Fiction en la seccion de Teen Titans asi que disfrutenlo, por que me mudare a Xmen Evolutions, donde tengo ya publicada una historia. _**

LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Las cosas no lucían bien para la pareja de héroes, Ambos se encontraban rodeados por androides, Red X custodiaba el camino hacia Slade negandole así la posibilidad de luchar cara a cara. La platica que con anterioridad había tenido con la chica oscura parecía estársele olvidando al joven maravilla.

Nuevamente se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones y se hacia una presa fácil para las manipulaciones de su nemesis. Quien solo miraba complacido por como salían las cosas por los momentos, Robin no era mas que un pasaje mas directo hacia el dominio de Raven, claro que tampoco abandonaría tanto poder como el que poseía el joven maravilla. Mas tarde regresaría por el, pero por ahora debía tomar posesión de una oscura chica.

Las maquinas atacaban sin control alguno al parecer Slade solo jugaba con ellos, esto sacaba de quicio al joven maravilla, pero ponía nerviosa a la gótica, todo era demasiado fácil, por lo que decidió actuar rápidamente. Concentro su poder en una ola de energía que arrasaba con cada maquina a su alrededor, pero al acercarse esta a Slade un campo de energía cortaba toda intención ofensiva. Al parecer X usaba su xenotium para proteger a su contratista.

- esto es demasiado fácil... pero por esa cantidad de dinero me asegurare de no salgan de aquí completamente... ilesos - profanaba el chico del traje oscuro que se abalanzaba sobre el joven maravilla que no tenia mas opción que luchar.

Mas Raven era otra historia estaba interesada en ayudar a Robin por lo que se acerco a red x por su espalda y le envolvía con su energía oscura. Una sonrisa se esbozaba en el chico maravilla. Era una forma un poco sencilla de capturarle pero la rapidez era preciada.

El villano miraba sonriente desde las alturas al parecer su captura no era algo que le preocupara... simplemente se teletransportaba a las espaldas de Robin y entablaba otra batalla. Era obvio que ignoraba a Raven por las ordenes de su contratista. Pero ella sabia que eso era lo que el enemigo deseaba, por lo que no se separaba de la pareja de jóvenes. Mas un grito de dolor la sacaba de sus casillas.

Era Haruko que sufria gracias a que su brazo era retorcido constantemente por su padre para llamar la atención de su amiga. El trío presente miraba la escena dos de ellos se enfurecían por tal acto y solo uno ignoraba las circunstancias. Y comenzaba a atacar al chico que tenia a su lado tomándole desprevenido y aventándole en contra de varias cajas de madera.

- La verdad pensé que serias un reto mayor conociendo de donde eres – pronunciaba en un tono frió mientras se acercaba a los escombros de madera, Pero mas para su sorpresa allí no se encontraba el cuerpo maltratado de Robin... solo los trozos de madera en el suelo. Mas su presencia no tardo en aparecer propinando una patada directa en el casco de X. Quien aprovechando el empuje del ataque erguía su mano y lanzaba una especie de liquido elástico que se endurecía al contacto con cualquier materia... Lo había aferrado al pie del chico maravilla y lo arrastraba consigo a lo profundo del lugar.

Todo esto había transcurrido al mismo tiempo que Raven conversaba de mala gana con Slade... intentaba negociar la liberación de ella... Pero claro a cambio de nada.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene la dejaras ir... no me hagas enojar – exclamo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con lentitud.

Pero el solo sonreía a través de su mascara al parecer ella se estaba comportando tal y como el lo predecía... su angustia e ira por el sufrimiento de su reciente amiga había hecho que olvidara a su amado petirrojo. La atención de la chica de violácea cabellera estaba enfocada en Haruko.

- Y bien mi querida joven... Dime como piensas liberarla... en estos instantes puedo fracturarle el cuello con solo desearlo – decía extasiado al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la yugular de su prisionera.

Ella solo se detuvo y apunto su mano en su dirección a medida que caminaba lentamente sin expresar palabra o gesto alguno ante la situación, debía calcular bien... no podían haber errores o perdería algo que significa mucho para ella.

El simplemente imaginaba lo que ella intentaba hacer por lo que la dejo acercarse a unos 10 metros de su posición. Al estar allí simplemente piso delicadamente un interruptor en el suelo que accionaba un aparato eléctrico que aprisionaba a la joven bruja.

La electricidad ocasionaba mucho dolor en ella evitando que se concentrase en su hechizo o magia alguna para salir de esa situación... Lo único que podía hacer era contactar a Robin mentalmente gracias a su lazo era algo que no requería mucha concentración para poder hacerlo. Pero su mente era un caos, la preocupación de cómo estaban ella, sus amigos, Slade, y La rehén ocasionaban que el contacto no pudiese ocurrir. Por lo que ella se resignaba a ver como Slade se acercaba lentamente en su dirección aun sosteniendo a su hija en sus manos.

No por nada conocía a Raven sabia que algo extraño podía ocurrir, por lo que daba breves chasquidos con su mano izquierda y sus fieles lacayos, Plasmus, Cinderblock y Overload aparecían desde las sombras en las que se ocultaban. Estos comenzaban a acarrear una maquina donde encerrarían a la joven oscura.

- veras mi pequeña aprendiz... te preguntaras por que te busco a ti cuando mi interés siempre ha sido Robin, y es muy sencillo, de los titanes siempre he notado que el punto de oscuridad procedía de su líder... Frustrado, Posesivo y por sobretodo Obsesivo, eran cualidades dignas de mi. Por lo que me concentre en tratar de hacer... Fluir esta oscuridad en el... -

- ... Pero como podrás ver me fije demasiado en el y no busque otros puntos de oscuridad en el "equipo" y no fue hasta que conocí a tu adorable padre que conseguí un pozo de oscuridad que podría consumir mas a Robin que cualquier otra cosa que yo hiciese... Si mi pequeña Bruja, Eres tu, al igual que el joven maravilla, compartes mucha ira por tu pasado, e intentas opacarla luchando contra lo que te causo dolor anteriormente, Ahora en el presente luchas con falsos ideales para así intentar redimirte a ti misma en el futuro. -

las palabras de slade eran dolorosas muchas de ellas eran verdades, pero comprendía que estaba tratando de manipularla para que su ira la consumiese, por lo que a pesar del dolor ocasionado por la electricidad que fluía serpenteante en su cuerpo, se calmaba pensando en esa pequeña luz que el amor de su vida logro otorgarle cuando se encontraba en el mar de fuego.

Esto sacaba de quicio al hombre detrás de la mascara... no podía creer que a pesar de que estaba en una decadente condición ella aun se resistiese a sus maniobras mentales. Estaba a punto de ordenarles a sus lacayos que inflingieran dolor en su hija cuando noto el crujido de madera rompiéndose por un impacto, fue cuando su visión se fijo en los jóvenes que luchaban alejándose de ellos cada vez mas. Por un instante su mirada se quedo fija en la escena mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. Fue allí cuando soltó a su hija logrando que ella cállese al suelo estrepitosamente. Miro a Raven y con mirada maliciosa se alejo rumbo al techo... Tomando en el camino el pie de su reciente victima arrastrándola por todo este.

A pesar de todo ella aun estaba en estado de shock su condición era de gravedad, allí en medio del elevador Slade Llamo a Plasmus para que viniese a su lado... y pronuncio en vos alta

- ven mi querida mole... tengo alimento para ti - exclamo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una mirada sobre el cuerpo que sostenía con su mano derecha. Raven No pudo soportarlo mas... y comenzaba a perder la paciencia gracias a su ira, Cinderblock miraba la escena atónito las ordenes de su amo eran dejarle quieta para que enfureciera mientras que Overload incrementaba la electricidad para inflingirle mas dolor y causarle mas descontrol.

Y fue peor cuando ella logro percibir el olor a quemado llegando desde la lejanía... era debido a que parte de la ciudad donde luchaban los demás titanes estaba en llamas, y ella no sabia que había ocurrido con sus amigos. Gracias a eso había perdido de vista a Slade que ya estaba en la azotea riéndose a carcajadas mientras los gritos de dolor de Haruko se escuchaban por doquier.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ella, Su poder emanaba de las profundidades de su ser motivado por su fluctuante ira. La prisión que le torturaba cedía ante la energía desquebrajándose por su fuerza, Fue allí cuando dos ases de luz oscura atravesaban el pecho de las bestias que le resguardaban, y caían allí heridas no de gravedad pero si en mal estado para entablar una batalla directa, por lo que se retiraban lo mas rápido que podían. Ella solo se elevaba y atravesaba el techo para ver a plasmus tragándose lentamente a la chica mientras Slade miraba todo como admirando lo que sucedía.

La oscuridad no se dejo esperar... la energía envolvía con delicadeza a la joven para evitar que el ácido de la bestia llegase a ella, ya segura de que su amiga estaba adecuadamente asegurada, se concentro en un solo objetivo; hizo estallar a plasmus atacando directamente el conciente del joven que estaba despierto y le daba vida.

Este caía malherido ante los pies de un no muy sorprendido slade que miraba todo con cuidado... un paso en falso y podría ser el ultimo para el... Ella hacia que Haruko descendiera con delicadeza en sus brazos y golpeaba suavemente su mejilla para comprobar que aun estuviese consiente.

- vamos despierta... por favor no te marches... te necesito – Las palabras eran inútiles ya que la chica se encontraba inconsciente por la conmoción y heridas en su cuerpo. No podía darse el lujo de sanarla en ese lugar, Slade aprovecharía la ocasión para escapar o atacarles con algo aun mas peligroso.

Pero el solo se quedaba allí midiendo todo con una fascinación funesta, Allí fue cuando ella dirigió su mirada a el con intenciones de rasgar su cuerpo y destruir su miserable alma condenándolo al olvido eterno.

- veo que he cumplido con mi cometido... y la utilidad de Haruko ha sido confirmada... al menos sirve para algo... para arrastrarte aun mas a mi lado junto con Robin - Pronuncio mientras era envuelto en energía oscura.

- Jamás me volveré a tu lado... ESCUCHAS JAMAS – decía con intenciones de ponerle fin a su miserable vida y acabar con todo... pero la risa de su enemigo le sacaba de sus casillas.-

- POR QUE TE RIES MISERABLE... ESTAS A PUNTO DE MORIR – exclamo sujetando firmemente el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Dime algo pequeña... Estas dispuesta a sacrificar a un ser amado - exclamo con fría mirada ante ella, quien solo miraba atónita comprendiendo la situación. – A QUE TE REFIERES MALDITO - dijo intentando comprender las cosas...

- Bueno la obvia respuesta que dirías seria un NO... por lo que te doy esta opción matame y mi hija morirá gracias a un dispositivo que tengo insertado en mi corazón, al cual si este se detiene por cualquier motivo, un detonante añadido en el cuerpo de mi querida descendiente acabara con ella. Sin embargo, si decides no matarme y mantenerme prisionero, solo le faltan unos miserables minutos para estallar... que decides, o me dejas ir o muero junto con mi hija y posiblemente una bruja. – exclamaba el hombre de la mascara mientas la hechicera le soltaba de inmediato y se dedicaba a monitorear el cuerpo de la chica dando así lugar al explosivo aparato en su cadera.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo extraía el aparato, registrando así su tiempo en unos miserables 13 segundos, ella lo envolvió en un campo de energía mientras miraba a slade colocarse al borde de la cornisa dejándose caer al vacio. desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que ella miraba como pasaban los segundos lentamente y concentraba su poder en el detonante y explosivo aparato en su campo de energía.

Mas sin embargo en el otro lado del Galpón, Robin se encontraba seriamente golpeado pero había derrotado por fin a Red X quien estaba desfallecido al frente del mismo, ambos habían agotado todas sus armas y el traje de xenotium estaba con graves averías. Fue allí cuando Robin miro al chico tocar su traje y lentamente comenzar a desaparecer... El corrió hacia el pero era ya muy tarde había empezado el proceso y Robin no contaba con la protección del traje de xenotium para un viaje tal, por lo que miraba furico a X desaparecer con lentitud ante el.

- Sabes que no escaparas ante la ley, tarde o temprano caeras red X – exclamo mientras buscaba signos de Raven... mas su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver que ella no estaba cerca de allí... Estaba a punto de buscarla cuando la vos de su adversario en fuga le interrumpió.

- Alégrate al menos tu amiguita esta bien, esta en una mejor condición de la que estas tu si me entiendes chico murciélago jaja – decía al mismo tiempo que desaparecía por completo ante el... Sus palabras no eran de aliento pero le daban algo de alivio y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Fue allí cuando sus pasos comenzaron a acelerarse rumbo al ultimo sitio donde vio a Raven.

El reloj por fin había pasado el trágico numero uno en el detonante y había llegado a los fatales 00 en la pantalla... pero nada había ocurrido, ella dejaba caer el aparato al suelo molesta por el engaño al que había sido sometida... no podía creerlo que después de toda esa furia no tuviese con quien descargarla. Pero fue allí cuando la vos de Haruko algo marchitada pronuncio a duras penas.

- r... Rav... en... El... ser querido... que ... s... se re... fe...ría... mi pa... dre ... no ... er...a... y...yo – comentaba adolorida mientras que Raven abría de par en par sus ojos y voltaba en dirección a Robin. Para ver como el sitio donde estaba Estallaba arrojando miles de escombros en dirección a ella ... se cubrió con un campo de energía mientras gritaba desesperada por lo que estaba ocurriendo... pero a su ves pensó que Robin era un chico fuerte y ágil además de demasiado listo como para caer en algo así. Pero sus esperanzas se marchitaron al escuchar el ruido crudo del metal impactándose contra el suelo de la azotea... Era el comunicador de su amado líder que se encontraba hecho añicos frente a ella y con varias signos de sangre en el.

No podía creer lo ocurrido... pero aun cuando su corazón estaba desgarrado por el dolor y la agonía, se levanto con la chica en sus brazos y se dirigió a donde podía estar el chico maravilla... las llamas lo consumían todo en el sitio... mas ella no perdía las esperanzas... aun podía sentir el alma de su amado rondando el lugar, tal ves aun podía hacer algo y fue cuando por primera ves en su vida vio a su líder en un estado semejante.

Su rostro sangraba por las esquirlas, su pecho estaba fuertemente quemado y con varios restos de metal en el, su brazo derecho estaba roto y su codo desgarrado por el impacto con el concreto. Su pierna izquierda presentaba una herida de gravedad debido a una fractura que hacia que su hueso destazara su piel y estuviese al aire libre. Mas sin embargo aun continuaba con vida muy débilmente pero poseía vida.

Fue allí cuando se disponía a recogerlo que su comunicador sonaba inesperadamente... con su energía activaba su aparato mientras desaparecía con ambos cuerpos en su poder...

- RAVEN QUE HA SUCEDIDO ALLI, DESDE AQUÍ ESCUCHAMOS UNA EXPLOSION ESTAN TODOS BIEN – pronuncio Cyborg nervioso en la torre T mientras atendía las heridas de levedad de sus amigos.

- CYBORG ESTOY LLEGANDO A LA TORRE POR FAVOR PREPARA LA SALA DE EMERGENCIA... ROBIN ESTA MURIENDO Y HARUKO TAMBIEN POR FAVOR AYUDALOS – Exclamaba sollozando la chica oscura... al mismo tiempo que aparecía ante los ojos de sus amigos impactándolos de inmediato.

Allí estaba Raven frente a sus atónitas miradas, quemada en la mayoría de su cuerpo sosteniendo a una maltratada chica y a un moribundo Robin ante ellos. Los presentes saltaron olvidando sus heridas para ayudarles. Es ahora o nunca la vida de sus amigos dependían de un hilo muy delgado, que estaba apunto de romperse.

No había tiempo alguno siquiera para preguntar que había ocurrido, pero Raven solo se preocupaba en curar con velocidad el cuerpo de ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras que Cyborg estabilizaba y colocaba varias bolsas con un liquido de color rojo, otorgador de segundas oportunidades.

En chico de verde color miraba atónito como el cuerpo de Raven comenzaba a sangrar por las heridas sin control alguno, he intentaba detenerle o al menos convencerle de que ya estaban fuera de peligro. Pero ella no le prestaba atención alguna. Solo se concentraba en curarlos, así tuviese que entregar su vida para salvar la de ellos.

-. Raven... por favor, también estas herida... Intenta calmarte ya los has salvado, debes preocuparte por tus heridas. Te lo pido .- Rogaba el chico de verde color mientras abrazaba desconsolado a la chica de violáceo cabello.

Fue allí cuando el golpeado corazón de la oscura chica, comenzó a despedazarse por el estrés... estaba agotada, física y mentalmente y el abrazo que recibía confortaba de alguna manera su sufrimiento. Pero su terquedad era ya bien conocida entre sus amigos y la insistencia del joven de verde piel era en vano.

No importaba cuanto insistía, ella solo deseaba curar a sus amigos por completo. -. Raven ya están fuera de peligro deja de curarlos, solo necesitan descanso .- comentaba Cyborg intentando recuperar su aliento. Ya que desde que había llegado no pudo siquiera recargarse.

Mas ella seguía insistiendo en curarlos por completo, de alguna manera se sentía culpable de que ambos estuviesen heridos y quería curar en su totalidad cada herida, por muy pequeña que sea. Mas lentamente sin desearlo su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder por el agotamiento. Pero ella no delegaba ante su firme decisión.

Fue allí, cuando ocurrió algo que ninguno esperaba, Starfire se acercaba lentamente a ella apartando a chico bestia y acertándole un golpe firme en su estomago, logrando que perdiera de inmediato el conocimiento.

Cyborg se mostraba algo molesto por la reacción, pero al menos entendía que el ya había hecho algo similar con anterioridad, por lo que se mordía la conciencia y comenzaba a curar a su malherida compañera.

Los ojos de la pelirroja miraban fijamente el cuerpo de la chica tendido en una cama frente a ella. Miraba como era atendida por su compañero con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, y este a su vez era observado expectante por un chico de traje morado con tonalidades negras, que de vez en cuando miraba el rostro de quien ahora seria la salvadora de su amada.

Mas había algo que no le agradaba en la mirada de su amiga, sus ojos le observaban con desgano, casi podría decir que con rencor, y todo dirigido completamente al cuerpo de la chica a quien acababa de golpear.

No sabia realmente que pensar, estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra cuando ella se volteo con brusquedad y se dirigía a la litera donde descansaba Robin, al llegar allí le erguía con delicadeza para llevarle a otra sala.

-. Llevare a nuestro líder al cuarto contiguo para no molestar a Cyborg mientras termina su... trabajo .- exclamaba mientras salía de allí y caminaba en el pasillo con su amado en brazos... ella le miraba extasiada de que estuviera con vida.

Pero su corazón a pesar de todo latía con gozo y regocijo de estar allí tan cerca de el, pero la duda y los celos de que el no le correspondía por completo el amor, era algo que le consumía con una rapidez impresionante.

Le incomodaba que después de que ella era la única alegría que habitaba en su corazón apareciese alguien mas, y mas cuando justo cuando su relación pronto avanzaría a grados superiores, que de hecho no faltaba mucho para que ella le hubiese pedido el unirse en un compromiso mas serio.

Que su cielo se derrumbaba por la presencia de otra chica, Y peor aun es alguien que consideraba su mejor amiga, su confidente... su hermana. Y así fue como fue perdiendo con los recuerdos su sonrisa.

Siendo esta reemplazada por una frustración enorme y descarriada, conocía el poder que Raven poseía y si se enfrentase directamente habría las posibilidades de no salir con vida. Además de que aun conserva suficiente cariño hacia ella como para atacarla.

Fue así como sin pensarlo había llegado a la habitación donde depositaba el cuerpo con una delicadeza inexpugnable. Estaba aun asustada por casi haber perdido al ser mas importante para ella en la tierra. Miraba molesta su cuerpo tendido allí, adolorido y agotado por proteger la vida de su otro amor. No podía creer que después de todo, el casi entregaba su vida por protegerla. Eso la corroía desde adentro. Mas el solo ver el rostro de su amado allí apacible calmaba su creciente furia.

Se sentaba a su lado para verlo descansar... no pudo soportar la presión y los deseos de acariciarlo y cedía ante sus instintos. Acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza... su piel era suave, algo magullada por el estrés pero suave al fin. Movía su palma cubriendo por completo la mejilla del joven petirrojo. Mas la brusquedad del retazo de tela maltratado que cubría su rostro le incomodaba al tacto.

Respetaba a Su líder y amado, pero la curiosidad de ver el rostro desnudo era algo que siempre le había consumido por dentro. Y ahora tenia la oportunidad de tener algo en ella que ni siquiera Raven ha podido lograr. Ver la identidad de joven maravilla.

Mas en la otra sala Raven despertaba adolorida por el golpe en su vientre, sus brazos, piernas y cuello estaban cubiertos por un vendaje, al menos entendía que su vida había sido salvada por sus amigos. Mas desconocía el estado de Haruko y su amado enmascarado.

Asustada se erguía estrepitosamente alarmando al chico bestia que le miraba asustado por su reacción, pero a la vez aliviado de que ella estuviese con bien. Mas su alegría duro poco al ver que ella no le miraba tan siquiera para preguntarle que había ocurrido. Ella volteaba de un lado al otro buscando a sus camaradas. Lo que le hacia pensar que en ese instante su única preocupación era por Robin.

-. Tranquila Raven, están a salvo .- comentaba tratando de tragarse su frustración, y ganas de reclamarle el no haber notado desde hace tiempo lo que el sentía por ella.

-. Haruko... y Robin ambos están a salvo... estas seguro de eso chico bestia .- comento aliviada de que al menos ninguno de los dos hubiese fallecido, Mas al ver a su alrededor noto que hacia falta alguien en la sala. -. Y Cyborg... donde esta Cyborg .- comento en un tono frió.

-. Ha ido a descansar un poco... estaba agotado .- decía mientras tomaba el valor para atreverse a sentarse en el borde de la cama pocos centímetros de ella.

Mas cuando hace el primer intento, ella le interrumpe preguntándole el porque de la falta de Robin en la sala de emergencias. Eso para el chico bestia fue un golpe certero a la espalda, mas su paciencia debía ser firme si quería ganarse el lugar de Robin en el corazón de Raven.

-. Starfire... ella lo ha llevado a un lugar mas "cómodo" .- comento con un cierto dejo de maldad en su corazón, sabia que eso la lastimaría un poco pero al menos haría que ella fuese olvidando lo que para el, era el mayor error que había ocurrido en la torre titán.

Raven se mostraba frustrada... sabia que sus sentimientos por Robin causarían este tipo de situaciones en la Torre, Sabia que tarde o temprano ella debía competir una férrea batalla con su mejor amiga por el amor de su líder. Mas aun en su corazón había atracción por esa molestia presencia de verde color.

Ella le miraba de reojo, y recordaba que además de Robin, el chico bestia era quien mas se había preocupado en conocerla, claro que cometiendo infinidades de errores que demostraban lo contrario. Mas fueron las imágenes que comenzaron a captar sus sentidos las que le sacaron de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

Se sentían como caricias... suaves y delicadas caricias que revitalizaban sus mejillas... Pero nadie le tocaba, no entendía al principio... y su conducta ponía nervioso al chico bestia que se daba una idea de que ella estaba sintiendo algo. Mas no sabia que, ni como... Y fue allí cuando recordó las palabras que Starfire pudo contarle antes de que Trigon apareciese.

En el día del cumpleaños de su amada, Starfire preocupada había seguido a Robin, quien a su vez había ido tras Raven, Allí ella pudo escuchar tenuemente las palabras de su amado líder al confesarle a Raven el poseer un "enlace" que ningún otro de los titanes poseía. En ese instante ninguno de los dos lo había tomado en serio. O como algo que colocase en riesgo sus relaciones. Mas sin embargo el comprendió que en ese instante ella estaba siendo contactada por Robin en donde el jamás podría intervenir, Su mente. No podía evitar el apretar sus puños de manera controlada para que su amada no le notase.

Mas Raven se sentía frustrada al estar en medio de dos decisiones cruciales, Amaba a Robin pero el sufría lo mismo que ella... Compartía sentimientos por una segunda persona. Y lo peor de todo es que ella pudo unirse mentalmente con el y ver como Starfire acariciaba su rostro y lentamente levantaba su antifaz.

Se sentía traicionada, pero a la vez sabia que era inevitable que Starfire sintiese lo mismo que ella por ver lo que consideraba el rostro cubierto de un ángel. Mas fue allí cuando se encontró con la mente de Robin que soltó un par de lagrimas que no pasaban desapercibidas por el chico bestia.

Esas lagrimas lograron que el se abalanzara sobre ella y le otorgara un delicado pero firme abrazo, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. Esto le saco de la concentración y lograba que su corazón saltara de gusto. No podía obviarlo, también sentía lo mismo por el chico bestia. Y correspondía sin pensarlo dos veces el abrazo, en parte por amarlo, en otra por sentir a alguien reconfortarla por lo que acababa de ver. No había visto que sucedió en la habitación donde estaba Robin, pero al menos se daba una idea de lo que posiblemente pasaría.

Por lo que pensó que lo mas fiable era , darse por vencida y quedarse con el otro amor que movía su mundo. Pero sin desearlo en la otra habitación Robin recibía ahora las imágenes involuntarias de la mente de la gótica. Y se erguía bruscamente asustado exclamando el nombre de "Raven".

Mas aunque fue en voz baja su comentario fue muy audible para la tamaraniana, que soltaba el rostro de Robin con lagrimas forjándose en sus verduscas perlas, que con lentitud comenzaban a brotar de ellos sin esfuerzo. -. Porque... Porque... Robin... Dime porque cuando yo te amo con toda mi alma... cuando estaría dispuesta a entregarlo todo por ti, a abandonar todo lo que aprecio por ti... porque... te levantas y lo primero que pronuncias es el NOMBRE DE RAVEN... .- exclamaba sumamente molesta... mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de un verde color, logrando que sus lagrimas crearan vapor al contacto con ellos.

-. Starfire yo... realmente yo lo .- pero las palabras no salían de su boca, la chica que estaba allí frente a el era alguien muy importante para el. Pero por alguna razón Raven opacaba su presencia en su corazón. Se sentía un maldito por traicionarla así de esta forma con su mejor amiga. Pero después de tantas cosas había descubierto que solo sentía una ferviente admiración física, y un amor que en algunas ocasiones asemejaba al del Hermano mayor...

... Raven no podía soportar las ideas que se maquinaban en su mente... había perdido el contacto con Robin y el abrazo de chico bestia impedía que pudiese concentrarse lo debido para poder hacerlo ya que su corazón dominaba por el momento su cuerpo. Por lo que imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones amorosas entre Starfire y su amado petirrojo.

No pudo soportarlo mas y se aferraba a chico bestia con frustración, necesitaba en esos momentos sentir el amor de alguien que le reconfortara su sufrimiento. Fue así, cuando lograba separarse lentamente del joven de verde piel que se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. Y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente al rostro sonrojado de su acompañante en búsqueda de sus labios...

... Robin estaba confundido... veía a Starfire consumida por la tristeza, y llorar constantemente frente a el... así que no dudo en levantarse a pesar de su cansancio y abrasarle para intentar reconfortarla.

Mas ella intento otra acción, no solo respondía el abrazo con otro sino que dirigía su rostro con rapidez hacia los labios del petirrojo y se aferraba a ellos sin desear soltarle. El no sabia como reaccionar, al principio la sorpresa fue mucha y deseaba separarse con rapidez, mas la atracción que siente hacia la dulce Tamaraniana fue demasiado y comenzó a corresponder su calido beso. Fundiéndose así los dos por breves momentos en una sola entidad. Unida solo por su abraso y delicado beso. Mas en el cuarto de Raven la situación no era distinta ella había cedido a sus miedos y sentimientos por chico Bestia por lo que confundida, besa suavemente los labios de su pequeño amor.

Ambas parejas separadas tan solo por una delgada pared se profesaban amor por medio de un tierno beso. Aun cuando corrían el riesgo de que alguien entrara y les viera. Creían que no cometían nada malo. Pero el destino suele otorgarle malas jugadas a las personas.

El poder de la unión entre Robin y Raven logro que ambos crearan un enlace mental, que debido a sus emociones estaban en un estado tal, que lograron transmitir para los cuatro chicos la escena que ocurría en la habitación contigua.

Fue así como Robin sintió su corazón destrozarse por el miedo y el dolor de ver a su amada cuervo besando al chico bestia con pasión, Al igual que Raven confirmaba sus peores pesadillas al ver a su amado maravilla aferrarse a los labios de La Tamaraniana.

Pero a pesar de lo dolorosas que resultaban las imágenes para la pareja de aves de la noche, La tamaraniana y el joven Bestia disfrutaban al ver que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad. Y que este loco romance entre Raven y Robin se encaminaba al desastre. Eso significaba que por fin sus sentimientos serian correspondidos.

Mas aunque ellos continuaban besando a sus respectivas parejas con algo de orgullo. Los otros sentían como su corazón se desgarraba con cada segundo que la unión mental les profesaba esas imágenes del otro. Mirando como cada uno besaba a otra persona. Ninguno de los dos soporto la visión repetida de esto y se separaba bruscamente de su pareja, que miraba molesta la reacción... al parecer ellos no tomaban con buena cara el regreso a lo que se consideraría normal.

El caía estrepitosamente sobre la cama mientras miraba al techo desesperado... su mascara se humedecía con rapidez, signo de que sus lagrimas eran tan gruesas como sus dolidos ojos podían permitirle.

Ella simplemente miraba sus manos apoyadas en su bajo vientre, que apretaban sin detenerse la delgada capa de tela que le recubría. Ambos sin soportarlo mas... comenzaron a descargar su frustración en los brazos de la persona que mas cercana poseían.

El destino así lo quiso... Tanto Robin Como Raven tenían destrozado el corazón... y lloraban lo mas que podían para intentar calmar el dolor, mas lo mas cruel que pudo ocurrir, es que la causa del dolor fue lo que ellos consideraron una traición mutua, y que para empeorarlo todo pasarían la noche separados por una delgada pared, descargando el dolor en los brazos de otra persona.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pues sin mas que decir aqui me dedicare como siempre a responder a los lectores que han tenido el coraje de gastar un poco de su tiempo leyendolo que escribo.**_

**_Santo Pegaso: Pues gracias por tus comentarios y siempre presencia en mis fictions, y pues Jeje lo que pasa es que no publique el capitulo completo porque no sabia si mi forma de escribir agradaria a los que ya han leido Confusiones Amorosas de Johana Peacecraft. Porlo que deje el fiction en una parte intrigante a ver si podia enganchar a alguien. Y por lo visto funciono y me alegra. Aqui podras ver que sucedio con los chicos, espero poder leeros pronto con un buen comentario. _**

**_Raven Youkai: Oye en serio que bueno, y pues si comparto tu opinion de quela presion de igualar lo que ella ha escrito es muy grande. Y muy a mi pesar de que ya termine la historia y todos los capitulos estan en mi computadora. Decidi colocar los capitulos cada 8 o 9 reviews. Ya que al menos asi sabria que lo leen. Y pues si no sucede no puedo castigar a los demas por no llegara esa meta. Por lo que si en un tiempito la sifra no sube publicare el capitulo quesigue y asi hasta colocar el ultimo. Y pues tranqula que la historia ya tiene un final sip. _**

**_Momiji: Oye jeje gracias por el comentario y pues... disculpa por dejarte en la intriga pero por lo general soy un chico que suele dejar en intriga todas las cosas que escribo, ya que asi es que me gustan los fics cuando los leo. Por lo que doy lo mismo cuando escribo. XD y pues un pocode paciencia porque estos capitulos estaran cargados de intriga. _**

**_Ishii Sen Ling: Oye muchas gracias por leer elcapitulo, te lo agradescode todocorazon, y pues solo te dire un comentario... Jeje tienes que leer para saber que sucedera al final de todo ya que soy un escritor algo tosco y grocero conlas peticiones delos leyentes. XD no en serio siempre escribo lo que ya tengo predefinido y me agrada y suelo no tomar mucho en cuenta la opinion de los lectores porque por experiencia propia al hacerlo perdia la idea principal y el fiction quedaba estancado y no podia continuarlo. _**

**_asi que solo pido disculpas a quienes no tomo encuenta en mis escritos, y solo les pido paciencia para conmigo XD. e Ishii Sen aqui os coloco lo que sinceramente escribo con el corazòn. _**

**_Johana Peacecraft: Es una pena el que no puedas leer la historia la verdad me agradaria mucho que pudieses leerla... Pero como ya la tengo terminada, ytu eres su autora original hare el caso especial de enviarte toda la historia compeleta por msn. Lo unico que pido es que la leas cuando puedas y sin obligaciones, Y que no se la pases a nadie mas por favor sip. Espero volver aleerte algun dia. _**

**_AresShion: Espero haberlo escrito bien he. Pues oye gracias por el comentario muchas gracias, y Pues si hay historias de buena calidad en la seccion deTeen Titans, solo que debes ser paciente paraleer las muchas que hayen la seccion he. Y puesno me considero el mejor solo el simple chico que esta en lo normal de la categoria. Y pues aqui las dos entidades mas poderosasa mi parescer son Jearo yHarly Grace. te recomiendo que te leas sus historias ya que suelen ser muy envolventes. Y espero que te agradeel capitulo completo._**

**_Alba: Gracias y pues si es el capitulo que continue con la historia ya que Johana me ha dado los derechos por completos, Y pues como lo he dicho antes la historia ya esta completa en mi computadora con final y todo. SOlo ten paciencia para leerlo todo he. Y gracias por el comentario de mi otra historia realmente te lo agradesco mucho. Y dark feelings esta terminado sip. Espero ver un rewiew tuyo por alla dandome una opinion de como termino. _**

**_Kazefuu: Pues aqui podras leer por fin lo que sucede con ellos si. Y espero que satisfaga tu curiosidad. XD. Gracias por leer la historia. _**

**_Y sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes con lo que sera por los momentos mi ultimo Fanfiction en Teen Titans. _**

**_Y solo me queda despedirme de ustedes... Jane... nos leemos luego _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I dont own teen titans _**

LA TORTURA DE AMARTE

La pasada noche ambos habían sobrevivido a los ataques de Slade con heridas de gravedad, Eran dolorosas... pero para ellos eso eran tan solo laceraciones en el cuerpo que con la simple ayuda de la magia y la ciencia habían sido curadas con éxito.

La verdadera herida no podía ser curada por medio de la magia o de ciencia alguna. Las imágenes de quien consideraban una cura para todos sus males, Aferrándose a los labios de alguien mas eran ya de por si, mas dolorosas que cualquier otra herida en sus cuerpos.

Las horas pasaron como largas semanas, mientras ella aferraba sus brazos al cuerpo del joven de verdusca piel, intentaba convencerse de que lo que acababa de observar, era simplemente lo que ella consideraba. La muestra fiel de que su relación con Robin estaba destinada al olvido.

Fue así como ambos quedaban dormidos con lo que creían seria un descanso para sus Adoloridas almas. Mas ambos sin desearlo, unían sus conciencias en un simple sueño. Reencontrándose cuando menos desean verse.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras que sus rostros estaban marcados por un par de líneas verticales de color rojo. Eran lagrimas de sangre fluyendo de sus ojos, prueba de que sus corazones habían sido desgarrados.

La pareja intentaba no mirarse pero algo les obligaba a hacerlo, Fue cuando ella se dio la espalda intentando no escuchar lo que el petirrojo deseaba pronunciar... al menos ya había sufrido lo suficiente con verlo como para volver a revivirlo con su intento de disculparse. -. Yo... siento como mi alma... se esta dividiendo en dos partes, Eso que hemos hecho... hace que sienta dos fuertes sensaciones en mi. Una desea olvidarlo y pedirte disculpas... olvidarlo todo... no me importa, mientras este contigo.- comento el joven maravilla mientras se acercaba a ella intentando tomarla por sus hombros.

Mas ella comprendía de que la otra mitad era la que amaba a la Tamaraniana, Mientras que ella sentía como el intentaba cernirse a sus hombros... mas el recuerdo constante de su beso con Starfire, añadido al suyo con Chico Bestia. Impedía que ella deseara que Robin completara su cometido.

-. Lo siento Robin... pero, lo nuestro no puede ocurrir... Ha sido todo un error, .- comentaba ocultándose atrás de su capucha... Mientras lo que estaba por hacer hacia que llorara sangre en vez de lagrimas con mas fuerza que antes.

-. Robin... yo... estoy enamorada de chico bestia... yo... solo estaba confundida... creo que eso fue todo... lo que sentía... confusión .- comentaba mientras trataba de ignorarle.

Pero el no escuchar siquiera un reproche, o intento desesperado de que las cosas no podrían ser así se asusto. El silencio del chico maravilla de alguna manera consumía por completo su ser... y si el estaba muy sorprendido como para intentar salvar su desgarrado amor, ella si lo haría. Mas al voltearse para hacerlo la visión que obtenía era desesperante. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el se había tendido sobre sus rodillas y profesaba el rendirse ante la situación que le acontecía.

-. No puedo creerlo... a pesar de todo... a pesar de lo que siento por ti, tu simplemente renuncias... tan fácilmente a nuestro amor. .- comentaba mientras su mascara se teñía lentamente de rojo.

Fue así cuando ella se abalanzaba sobre el... intentando consolarle, intentando apartarle de su dolor, tratando de remediar aunque sea de alguna manera lo que su miedo había hecho que mencionara, pero por primera vez en su relación el le rechazaba mentalmente... por mas que intentase acercarse solo lograba tropezar con una especie de barrera invisible que le negaba la entrada.

-. Robin... Que sucede... por que no me dejas entrar a tu mente... .- comentaba asustada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero el simplemente comenzaba a separarse en dos entidades frente a ella... tal como lo decía con anterioridad su esencia estaba dividiéndose en dos partes distintas. Un Robin era un chico asustado, solitario y enojado consigo mismo por su pasado... era el chico que amaba con toda su alma a la joven bruja.

Mientras que el otro era un chico realmente distinto al que ella amaba, este tomaba el control de la situación en la adolorida mente del joven maravilla. Y sin poder hacer nada, ella observaba como la mitad en la que se encontraban concentrados todos los sentimientos hacia Raven, era encerrada en el lugar mas recóndito y oscuro de su mente. Al mismo tiempo en que ella era expulsada del nexo.

Fue cuando despertó presa del pánico, a su lado reposaba agotado el chico bestia, después de haberle cuidado toda la noche estaba exhausto. Y lo que mas le asustaba es que su mano se encontraba en su vientre posada allí por equivocación. Le atraía el chico bestia pero en realidad no deseaba por los momentos ese tipo de contacto, por lo que apartaba su mano bruscamente despertándole y obviando su mal humor por lo que acababa de suceder.

-. Oye... que sucede Raven... por que me tratas así... .- decía algo confundido por su reacción. E intentaba acercarse a ella, mas al acercarse recibía un rechazo contundente por parte de la joven bruja. -. Jamás me toques de esa manera... el que te haya dicho que me gustas no significa que me entregare a ti como si mi cuerpo o sangre no valiese nada .- comentaba frustrada.

-. Pero Raven, a que te refieres... no entiendo .- comentaba nervioso el chico, era claro que le atraía de esa manera también... pero el solo le había tocado el vientre por accidente. No tenia por que armar un alboroto de esa calaña.

Mas fue cuando ella simplemente le pidió con la mirada que deseaba estar sola... por lo que se dirigía a la cama de su dormida amiga. Quería saber si lo que había soñado fue un acontecimiento cósmico, o un simple sueño.

El aun no deseaba marcharse, no había avanzado tanto como para rendirse a estas alturas. Por lo que persistía con su presencia acompañándole con insistencia.

Pero ella solo deseaba estar a solas con su amiga, y al parecer el chico bestia estaba de mas, y por mucho que le pidiese el insistía en estar presente. Eso era lo que en algunas ocasiones hacia que no le atrajera el chico bestia. Esa insistente presencia cuando uno deseaba estar a solas.

-. Raven, ahora estamos juntos... por que no puedo compartir mi tiempo contigo, el estar juntos forma parte de una pareja .- comentaba mientras se acercaba a su espalda y le tomaba por los hombros.

La acción le trajo de inmediato a la joven bruja los recuerdos de lo que había vivido en el nexo con Robin. Lo que lograba que sus sentimientos se saliesen por un breve instante de control, ocasionando que la cama donde había pasado la noche, fuese sacudida contra la pared.

El estruendo era enorme, Haruko se había despertado asustada aun creyendo de que estaba bajo el dominio de Slade. -. NO ME HAGAS DAÑO .- grito desesperada cubriéndose con las manos su aterrorizado rostro.

Raven se acercaba confortándola, logrando que se calmara, Su mirada demostraba que aun se sentía culpable de lo que había tenido que sufrir.

Mas el chico bestia intentaba calmarle con sus típicas bromas, pero por alguna razón sus cambios de forma solo lograban incomodar a la joven victima. Conocía quien era el chico pero aun conservaba algo del Shock que había sufrido la noche pasada. Raven le miraba reprochándole el que no le hubiese obedecido. Mas el alego -. Oye no fue mi intención... no quería asustarla .- comentaba con un semblante de tristeza al ver que había cometido una imprudencia.

Fue así como el intentaba disculparse aun insistiendo en estar donde no le deseaban, mas la reacción agresiva por parte de su amada violácea, le quitaba toda intención y le daba por entender finalmente que lo mejor era simplemente dejarles solas.

A su salida el se interrogaba una y otra vez que había ocurrido, mas lo único que podía pensar era el hecho de que estaba enfadada por la imágenes que había visto de Robin besándose con Starfire. Respetaba a Starfire y mas a Robin, pero por esta ocasión se enfrentaría por fin con el. Al menos el creía que ya era la hora de dejar las cosas en claro.

Mas en la habitación a la que se dirigía las cosas iban de mal en peor para Starfire, quien simplemente no podía creer que Robin hiciera lo que había hecho hacia pocos minutos. Ella había despertado y el simplemente estaba allí mirando el horizonte, La joven se levanto extasiada, los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior hacían que su corazón saltara de gusto.

Por fin había pasado lo que tanto deseaba en los últimos días, Robin era completamente para ella y Raven por fin había salido del camino. Ella se erguía con rapidez para ser la fuente de alivio que calmase su herido corazón, mas al abrasarle solo conseguía una mala reacción por parte de Robin. Quien simplemente no mostraba interés alguno en corresponderle, Aun pensaba en el sueño que había sufrido con Raven en su Nexo. Que demonios significaba esa división en su ser.

Y fue así como Starfire descubrió que los pensamientos del joven no eran sobre a ella, por lo que desahogaba su frustración con una fuerte pisada al suelo. Los cimientos de la Torre se movían por completo causando un pequeño temblor en la misma. El chico bestia no sabia que ocurría, pero se hacia una idea general de que ese temblor era producido por su amiga alienígena.

Al abrir la puerta solo se encontró con una molesta Tamaraniana que regañaba a su líder por la decisión que estaba tomando. El no sabia que ocurría, pero Starfire lloraba descontrolada... por alguna razón simplemente ella no podía creer que su líder había optado por ese camino, y corría hacia la puerta encontrándose con otro miembro de su equipo.

-. Que sucede aquí... que le has hecho.. .- reclamaba molesto chico bestia al ver que Starfire se acercaba a el y se refugiaba en sus brazos intentando conseguir alivio.

Pero el no se dignaba siquiera a ver a los chicos allí en la puerta de la habitación, solo miraba hacia el horizonte. Fue una clara señal de que Robin había terminado con Starfire, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Robin luchara férreamente por Raven, pero esta vez no dejaría que avanzara siquiera un milímetro.

Había avanzado en una sola noche con Raven, lo que no había podido en meses, por lo que se separo con delicadeza de su amiga y tomaba el cuello de la camiseta del joven maravilla levantándole con su fuerza animal. -. ESCUCHAME BIEN, RAVEN Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS, TE GUSTE O NO LA IDEA ANOCHE ME CONFESO AMARME... ADEMAS DE QUE ME HA BESADO, ALEJATE DE ELLA, QUE NO TE BASTA CON TENER A STARFIRE, SINO QUE TAMBIEN VAS A POR RAVEN... QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE .- comentaba ofuscado mientras agitaba el cuerpo del joven maravilla.

Mas el no reaccionaba a sus advertencias, su cabeza simplemente miraba fijamente el horizonte y no prestaba atención a su atacante. Su conducta sacaba de quicio al chico bestia, realmente no sabia si golpearle o preguntarle que le sucedía.

Pero Starfire solo le pedía que le dejase en el suelo, mientras el ardía en deseos de atinarle un golpe, al menos así descargaría su frustración en algo. Mas cuando pensaba dejarle en el suelo, el joven maravilla le dirigía unas palabras tan frías como las que Raven solía dirigirle cuando estaba molesta. -. Y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme, Tengo mejores cosas para hacer .- comentaba mientras miraba el horizonte.

Por fin sus ultimas gotas de paciencia fueron derramadas de su alma, y su brazo se levanto a gran velocidad, impactándose en la mejilla de su líder. Quien ni siquiera hizo el simple intento de esquivarle y se estrello por el impulso contra la pared.

Starfire no pudo soportar mas la presión y se abalanzaba sobre Robin intentando protegerle de los ataques del chico bestia. Pero fue cuando sentía una mano fría colocarse en su espalda y pedirle que se apartara. Fue allí cuando el petirrojo se erguía con lentitud al frente de una arrodillada tamaraniana, que por mucho que desease no podía contener la lucha sin lastimar a uno de sus amigos, o peor aun terminar involucrada.

-. El empezó con todo esto... si tan solo se mantuviese alejado de MI CHICA .- Comentaba molesto Chico bestia ante la situación. Mas fueron interrumpidas sus palabras por el comentario brusco y tosco provocado por las palabras de su compañero.

-. RAVEN NO DE TU PERTENENCIA, ES UNA CHICA NO UN OBJETO AL QUE PUEDES PONERLE TU NOMBRE Y RECLAMARLO COMO PROPIO .- gritaba mientras miraba furibundo a su compañero de verde color.

Eso fue el punto decisivo ambos se abalanzaban el uno sobre el otro, pero Robin a pesar de no poseer poderes de algún tipo, Estaba mucho mas entrenado para situaciones de esta calaña.

Chico bestia se transformaba en un gorila, intentando darle un golpe directo a su líder, pero el le esquivaba con facilidad saltando en los objetos de la sala, Por tan solo mas de un minuto Robin esquivaba al chico bestia tomase la forma que tomase. Así fue como Starfire pudo notar en su expresión una leve sonrisa de gozo.

Mas por alguna razón, se sentía agobiada por las presiones, y se quedaba estupefacta por la escena.

Raven veía la situación gracias a su lazo con Robin, por lo que decidió intervenir, se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a la pared, mas fue detenida por una mano que le tomaba con dulzura.

-. Llevame contigo, por favor... mi habilidad puede ayudarlos, puedo liberar sus angustias... solo déjame ayudarte, como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarme la vida .- Comento Haruko alzándose de su letargo.

Raven objetaba su decisión, conocía a sus amigos y sabia que cuando los titanes luchaban con ira no controlaban sus habilidades, y saldría herida nuevamente. Por eso simplemente le rechazo la petición con una sonrisa y desapareció atravesando la pared.

Mas Haruko tenia mas experiencia en relaciones de este tipo, sabia que la presencia del foco del problema en la escena, solo causaría mas estragos si no se controlaba. Por lo que se levanto por completo de la cama desprendiéndose violentamente las agujas y aparatos que estaban en su piel, y comenzaba a caminar aun cuando las pocas heridas de las agujas se abrían de nuevo, dejando en el camino un pequeño hilo de sangre que se precipitaba por sus piernas hacia el frió suelo de la habitación.

Cyborg estaba completamente descargado por toda la acción que había hecho la pasada noche, mas aunque sus baterías no se encontraban totalmente cargadas, el ruido de la lucha de sus amigos en los pisos superiores le sacaba de su sueño reparador. Sabia que las cosas estaban difíciles, pero si sus amigos ya se estaban enfrentando. Era un claro signo de que los titanes se encontraban en la peor situación de su trayectoria.

Chico bestia se mostraba magullado en el rostro, su poder animal no era rival para enfrentarse con alguien que había sido entrenado para ser un arma con su cuerpo. Tal vez en la actualidad el arte marcial es solo defensivo, pero toda arte marcial se creo para asesinar. Por lo que en el estado depresivo de su líder. Sus ataques eran mas mucho mas letales.

Pero aunque tenia cuidado de que chico bestia se derrotase a si mismo con su furia, no esperaba que el se transformase intempestivamente en Werebeast, acertándole un golpe directo a su pecho rasgándole su camiseta y creándole 4 hilos de sangre en ella.

-. Así que quieres luchar a muerte... pensó a medida de que de su cinturón desbloqueaba un compartimiento. Al abrirse, de el sacaba un petirrojo que no mostraba mucha diferencia de uno normal.

-. Oh si que miedo, que piensas hacerme, acaso un moretón con tus juguetitos .- exclamo chico bestia consumido por la rabia en su forma mas agresiva. Y comenzó a acercarse a el con lentitud. Pero al intentar atacarle, Robin Tomo la cola del petirrojo que se alargo formando un mango donde aferrarse.

Y de su pico salía una larga hoja de doble filo, Era su espada, la había utilizado en el mar de fuego cuando rescato a Raven, Jamás la había usado contra un ser vivo, pero si chico bestia continuaba atacándole de esa manera no tendría otra opción.

Pero chico bestia no era tonto, Sabia que Robin estaba mas peligroso que nunca, por lo que miraba fijamente su cuerpo tratando de sacar una debilidad al aire. Pero no la encontró, simplemente decidió abalanzarse y tomar otra forma que le permitiera escapar de la filosa hoja.

Mas cuando los dos estaban tan cerca como para que sus armas empezaran a cortar sus pieles, aparecía un fulgor negro que les separaba violentamente aferrándolos en la pared. -. Ya es suficiente de tanta lucha. Se supone que somos compañe .- Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una furibunda alienígena.

-. TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, OJALA JAMAS HUBIESES LLEGADO A MI VIDA... OJALA NUNCA HUBIESES REGRESADO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO, ASI ROBIN JAMAS ME ABRIA ABANDONADO .- Comentaba mientras golpeaba la barrera que Raven había colocado para protegerse de su fuerza.

Y aunque Raven deseaba responder los ataques de Starfire, no deseaba hacerle daño, sabia que solo empeorarían las cosas... Por lo que solo se defendía, mas su poder estaba debilitado por no estar correctamente concentrada y su energía era intermitente.

Su campo protector desaparecía permitiendo a Starfire lanzar un golpe que solo rozo su mejilla, pero que por la gran fuerza que poseía, le quemaba tan solo por el roce de su mano sobre su piel.

Fue allí cuando noto que si no se defendía, podría terminar mal herida por la fuerza descontrolada de su compañera. No tuvo otra opción y esquivaba el golpe directo, y con sus fuerzas restantes formaba una daga de energía negra que apuñalaría el vientre de su compañera.

Todos estaban luchando para asesinar, sus lados oscuros estaban saliendo por alguna razón, y no podían evitar el lastimarse el uno al otro. Pero fue el grito de "alto" desesperado de dos almas caritativas que detenían toda lucha.

Era Haruko que sangraba levemente por sus pequeñas heridas, Apenas lograba moverse, pero era sujetada por un molesto Cyborg que no podía creer lo que miraba.

-. QUE DEMONIOS HACEN CHICOS, SOMOS AMIGOS... compañeros, camaradas, se que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero, no es excusa para luchar a este grado .- comentaba el joven cibernético mientras se acercaba a los chicos con Haruko en brazos.

-. Debes colocarme en medio de la habitación, tal vez no tengo poderes como los de ustedes... pero al menos poseo una habilidad que les será útil en estas circunstancias .- decía mientras miraba a todos compasivamente y sonreía intentando darles un poco de su habilidad. Ella deseaba con todo su corazón el curarlos de sus lados malignos, el liberarlos de su oscuridad. Al menos eso podría hacer a cambio de salvarla del loco que resulto ser su padre.

Fue así como la furia se desvanecía rápidamente, Haruko poseía suficiente luz como para iluminar sus corazones oscurecidos por la ira y el dolor. Ellos se miraban unos a otros, no sabían que les había ocurrido, era muestra de que el estrés que soportaban podían hacer que actuaran de forma extraña.

El sonido metálico de la espada de Robin estrellándose contra el suelo resonaba en todos sus sentidos, que estaban haciendo, estaban luchando a muerte con sus mejores amigos. Y ninguno deseaba tan siquiera buscar una solución pacifica.

Starfire se sentía apenada, se había comportado como Blackfire, y eso le asustaba, que tan parecida podría ser a ella estando en tal condición.

Chico bestia se miraba sus manos cubiertas por la sangre de su amigo y líder, no sabia que estaba haciendo... simplemente ese no era el. Por lo que se quedaba mirando sus manos y la herida de su compañero con terror, acaso el también era capas de matar.

Raven reaccionaba bruscamente por sus recuerdos, sabia que estaba a punto de atravesar el cuerpo de Starfire, sabia que era en defensa propia, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de haberlos traicionado.

Y el chico maravilla simplemente, seguía observando el horizonte, por alguna razón se veía arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer... pero sus cavilaciones le hacían olvidarse de todo, había algo que le estaba llamando pero no sabia que era. Lo único que conocía era que el sueño era el culpable de todo.

Mas Haruko tenia su vista puesta en el... había algo extraño con su esencia, algo había ocurrido, algo que ella jamás había observado en su vida. Pero aunque no lo supieran un par de ojos miraban toda la situación, este sujeto era Slade que disfrutaba el ver como su plan salía mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Pasaron 4 días desde el accidente, Los titanes estaba silentes, no había el típico escándalo signo de que los amigos disfrutaban sus vidas a placer. La situación era tan delicada que podían cortarla con una hoja magullada y sin filo de una vieja espada.

Robin siempre estaba en la costa dos horas antes del amanecer, miraba fijamente al horizonte, Raven por su caso intentaba meditar en la azotea sin lograrlo, por lo que se dedicaba a veces a observar a lo lejos al chico de su vida, sabia que algo le había ocurrido ya que el no le había dirigido la palabra en estos días pasados. Aun cuando habían tenido la oportunidad.

Chico bestia no era ciego, y notaba siempre gracias a las cámaras como su amada bruja miraba embelezada al joven maravilla. No sentía ira, ni frustración, solo tristeza... ya que gracias a las sesiones que Haruka les estaba dando para librarse de su lado oscuro, se había enterado de la razón por la cual se siente atraído por Raven...

... -. No se porque Se fija en Robin, Debería estar conmigo, Yo la llevaría a sitios divertidos, como el parque de diversiones, iríamos a cualquier sitio que ella quisiera, Lo único que pido es que deje de ser tan amargada... debería de ser alegre, vivas, espontánea y despreocupada. Es mucho pedir .- Comentaba en tono triste al ver que ella no quería mostrarle esas facetas a el. Quien se fijo primero en ella.

-. Oye chico bestia, así no somos las chicas, puede que te moleste el comentario, pero esta mal que intentes cambiar quien es, si tanto la amas por que intentas cambiarla .- comento curiosa la joven.

-. No intento cambiarla, es solo que deseo que sea mas feliz... eso es todo .- comentaba al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y miraba al rostro a su consejera.

Pero ella solo miraba al chico con algo de reproche, era algo que había observado mucho en algunos de sus pretendientes... por lo que comento -. Chico bestia, cuando amas a alguien no es necesario que ese alguien se amolde a ti, ella esta muy arraigada a su forma de ser, y como debes de haber notado, no es muy común en ella ese tipo de diversiones, si tanto la amas deberías amoldarte a su forma de ser, no digo que cambies ni nada de eso.- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al chico bestia curioso de lo que mencionaba.

-. Si la amas, debes aceptar sus gustos y buscar algo en común que los una, Una pareja no debe de ser. Ni muy similar o muy distinta. Siempre debe haber algo en común que los una, y algo distinto que los haga interesarse en investigar sobre el otro. .- Comentaba mientras seguía mirándole con dulzura.

-. Pero...ella... jamás quiere salir conmigo a esos sitios, nunca me deja entrar, Que acaso debo usar una capa y antifaz para que me tome en cuenta. .- decía mientras miraba el suelo con molestia, el comentario de Haruko le había dado una gran verdad, pero no sabia cual.

Pero Haruko era una chica con experiencia, y noto en su alma que era lo que en realidad hacia que sintiese ese amor tan profundo por Raven. -. Oye chico bestia... Se que peco de entrometida... pero creo que En realidad tu amas a otra persona verdad. .- exclamo ella mirándole con curiosidad de ver su reacción.

Pero el se levantaba bruscamente de su silla, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, como podría pensar que estaba enamorado de otra chica.

-. Oye como puedes decir eso... yo AMO A RAVEN Y ELLA SE DIVERTIRA CONMIGO COMO SOLIA... .- por alguna razón el se detenía con brusquedad mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su rostro mostraba estupefacción.

-. Quien es... chico bestia... a quien amas que es tan parecida a Raven .- comento la joven acercándose lentamente al joven de verde piel, para confortarle en la dura realidad que acababa de descubrir.

-. Su... su nombre era Terra, era una bruja elemental por así decirlo, su poder se basaba en controlar la tierra, cuando estábamos solos en las afueras de la torre, note que en algunas ocasiones era muy parecida a Raven, su poder se basaba en el control de las emociones, y algunas veces era como estar con ella, su mirada demostraba tristeza y soledad. .- comentaba dándose cuenta de la dura realidad.

En todo este tiempo, al haber perdido a su amada al quedar atrapada en la piedra, se fijo en Raven ya que su parecido le era atrayente, con el pasar del tiempo fue cuando comenzó a insistir en que ella actuara como Terra. Me molestaba el que no fuese como ella, le recriminaba el no sonreír o querer compartir con nosotros. Justo como Terra solía hacerlo...

... Fue así como bruscamente su mundo se caía en pedazos, su amor por Raven no era mas que el siempre Latente cariño que sentía por su amada Bruja elemental, La comparaba y a veces trataba de que Raven fuera igual o muy similar a como se comportaba Terra. Fue así como se dio cuenta... de que ya tenia perdida su batalla con Robin. Fue así como se dio cuenta, de que cada vez que la miraba en el monitor admirando a su líder. Era amor verdadero, ella estaba enamorada de Robin. Y pues cruelmente ella solo sentía una atracción por el chico bestia.

Fue así como todas las mañanas miraba a Raven intentar meditar, Fue así como por fin se dio cuenta, de que quien estaba de mas, era el. Fue así como se dio cuenta, de que amaba a Terra por sobretodas las cosas, y de que ya era hora de que el debía traerla de vuelta...

... La joven alienígena era otro caso que Haruko intentaba solucionar, Starfire era mas abierta que el chico bestia, y daba por claro el hecho de que no existía para ella alguien mas importante que Robin.

-. Robin fue quien me salvo de unos malvados hombres que me tenían encadenada, Aun a pesar de mis amenazas el se acerco y me quito esas horribles cadenas y grilletes. No sabia que hacer para agradecerle, realmente también le tenia mucho miedo, sobretodo por el hecho de que cubría su rostro con una mascara, como confiar en alguien que no muestra su rostro. Pero las costumbres de mi planeta están muy arraigadas en mi... puse mis manos en su rostro y bese sus labios. Fue mi primer beso en este planeta. Después recuerdo haberle dicho que "Si no deseas morir mas vale que te alejes". .- Exclamo la Tamaraniana mientras miraba con tristeza a la joven humana que estaba frente a ella.

-. Porque... porque Robin ha dejado de amarme... he acaso hecho algo mal... En mi planeta cuando hay una unión como la de Robin y yo es para toda la vida. .- comentaba aun con la mirada triste por lo que ocurría. Mas Haruko se sentaba a su lado y tomaba sus manos para calmarla.

-. Mi preciosa niña, no has hecho nada malo, y es natural que te sientas muy atraída por el, al igual que el se sienta muy atraído por ti, y me parece hermosa esa tradición en tu planeta en serio. Pero debo decirte una realidad muy cruel de los seres humanos. Nosotros somos muy indecisos, nunca sabemos lo que realmente queremos, muchos lo descubren solo cuando lo pierden, otros mueren aun si saber que es lo que desean. Aquí en la tierra el sentimiento mas grande es el amor, Pero aun así no es a veces lo suficientemente poderoso como para mantener juntos a una pareja. .- Decía mientras tomaba sus manos y con dulzura acariciaba sus muñecas.

-. Querida en tu planeta puede que no conozcan esta sensación, pero nosotros los humanos, cambiamos constantemente de pareja, Siempre es doloroso, y siempre causara malestar en nuestros corazones, pero es algo natural en lo que hacemos, nos hace ser mas fuertes. Solo olvidando y siguiendo con nuestras vidas logramos superarlo .- decía mientras acariciaba su rostro limpiando de sus mejillas, las lagrimas de cristal que Starfire derramaba ante lo que le explicaban... y mas aun que negaba constantemente todo lo que le decían, la decepción amorosa es algo que ella jamás había sentido.

-. Señorita Starfire, se que porque soy amiga de Raven, puedes llegar a creer que intentare que ellos terminen juntos... pero no, mas bien intentare ayudarte lo mejor que pueda... antes de perder las esperanzas toma un baño, perfúmate y ponte el vestido mas bonito que tengas, debes armarte de valor y enfréntalo, no lo obligues a que tome una decisión... pero si exígele que te sea sincero... .- decía mientras soltaba las manos de la chica y tomaba un colgante en su pecho.

Starfire miraba a la joven entendiendo de que ella ya había tenido que cruzar por una experiencia similar, por lo que acariciaba su hombro en señal de que comprendía su dolor.

-. Amiga por favor, discúlpame si te he hecho llorar al recordar malos tiempos .- comentaba mientras veía como Haruko simplemente se tocaba el rostro y limpiaba las gotas que se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos.

-. Siempre es doloroso, pero mas doloroso aun, es perder una amistad por no aceptar que ya no te ama mas, debes hablar con el, y pase lo que pase debes seguir adelante, No pierdas su amistad porque entonces jamás podrás recuperarle. .- comentaba Haruko mirando de frente a la Tamaraniana.

-. Pero si pierdo su amor... de que me sirve conservar su amistad, el estar a su lado me traería desdicha y dolor .- concluía una confusa Starfire ante lo que se le presentaba.

Pero la joven Haruko tomo su rostro y le dijo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón esperando que lo entendiese. -. Señorita Starfire, de que sirve tener a tu ser amado a tu lado, si no siente lo mismo por ti. Yo escogí dejar que se marchara con otra chica porque le amaba tanto, que lo que mas deseaba era verlo feliz en el mundo. Así fuese con alguien mas, el esta feliz y eso basta para mi, solo se que debo continuar adelante... y que mis errores lograron que perdiera su amistad. Es doloroso perder a un amante... pero es mas aun doloroso el perder una amistad verdadera, No te digo que renuncies a tu amor, pero piensalo bien, Vale la pena tener a tu lado a quien amas y este no te corresponda... recuerda antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debes saber que es lo que siente por ti, Eso... es lo mas importante. .- La joven tamaraniana comprendía lo que le estaba expresando su acompañante.

Debía descubrir a fin de cuentas que es lo que realmente siente Robin por ella, y si aun existe esa chispa de amor, debía luchar lo mas que pueda por el. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella misma le había dicho unas palabras parecidas a Raven con respecto a chico bestia, "Si te gusta dile y si no... bueno". Era doloroso pero tenia que hacerlo.

Fue así como las horas pasaron y había llegado el turno de Raven, Por alguna razón Haruko deseaba que Robin estuviese de ultimo, había algo en su alma que le incomodaba.

-. Dime querida Raven, conozco al menos una pequeña parte de tu historia, me has dicho en otra ocasión tu origen, y el como yo he podido limpiar un poco esa oscuridad que habitaba en tu ser. Pero nunca me dijiste tus sentimientos por ese joven. Además de la atracción que posees hacia el chico Bestia. .- comentaba con toda la confianza al tener al titán mas conocido por ella al frente.

Raven se había exaltado... acaso era tan obvio que estaba Enamorada profundamente de Robin y de que sentía atracción por Chico Bestia... De alguna manera Haruko lo sabia y ella le miraba apenada por la situación.

-. Yo... no se que decir... me siento... mal por no saber quien me gusta realmente .- comentaba ella intentando ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza.

Pero Haruko le prohibía el ocultar su mirada con su capucha, le obligaba a verla de frente, y así fue como saco sus primeras palabras a relucir.

-. Raven, eres una chica, siempre tenemos confusiones, en ocasiones, nos atraen varios chicos, a veces solo uno. Es perfectamente natural... y nunca es fácil el tomar una decisión. Pero acaso dime, Que es lo que sientes por ellos, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco no lo crees.- decía sonriendo con dulzura para intentar que su nerviosismo y vergüenza se esfumaran naturalmente.

Fue así como Raven comentaba cada detalle de su vida en la torre titán, La llegada de Terra y de cómo esta al quedar atrapada logro que chico bestia se fijara casi inmediatamente en ella.

De cómo se sentía atraída por ese joven molesto que no le respetaba, era el primer chico que mostraba un interés amoroso en ella. Eso le había hecho que poco a poco sintiera una atracción clara hacia el. Pero ella sabia que el la amaba solo porque le recordaba a Terra.

Y fue cuando ocurrió, Comenzó a alejarse un poco de el, había notado como Robin trataba a Starfire, y sentía de alguna manera celos, de que su vida no fuese como la de Starfire. Mas a medida de que paso el tiempo, noto que era vigilaba de cerca por el joven maravilla.

Que este le miraba siempre con una sonrisa, y de que era el único que la respetaba por lo que era, no le regañaba por no unirse a la diversión o intentaba cambiarle, Era el único que la respetaba. Y poco a poco ella le fue entregando su corazón. Por gracias del destino tuvo que entregarle un acto muy privado en Azarath, una unión de mentes. Un lazo, un Nexo. Fue así como descubrió un poco de su pasado. Era muy similar al de ella. Un pasado oscuro al cual odiaba con toda su alma, un destino arrebatado por la maldad, una vida rescatada por almas caritativas. Un futuro incierto que jamás daba una dirección fija.

Fue así como ella se enamoro perdidamente de el, Con el pasar del tiempo solo se conformaba con verlo, pero cuando ocurrió su cumpleaños fue el quien le apoyo en todo. Cuando fue perseguida por el mensajero y acosada por el pasado, Solo el se preocupaba por mi, estuvo a punto de perder la vida por mi. Estaba dispuesto a todo. Aun cuando su cuerpo estaba golpeado y maltratado. Se esforzó para rescatarme cuando el mensaje fue entregado.

Cuando el día llego, fue quien mas interés mostró en protegerme, fue el único que me decía que las cosas podían ser cambiadas, Cuando El mensajero apareció para exigir que alguien debía acompañarlo al mar de fuego, el fue el único que se arriesgo a ir solo. Todos deseaban ir, Yo podía observarlo todo... mi padre sabia que ocurría y me lo mostraba para su disfrute.

Pensé que el chico bestia trataría de protestar con Robin por ese puesto, pensé que si me amaba de tal manera como creía, exigiría ir el en vez de mi líder, pero no lo hizo. Fue Robin quien me busco, siempre fue el, casi pierde su vida constantemente. Pero lo hizo... Fue el quien me dijo que tendría suficiente esperanza para los dos.

Fue a el a quien recurría en ese estado deplorable, solo con el me sentía segura, por eso no deseaba apartarme de su lado por siquiera un segundo. Pero tenían que luchar... mi vista estaba puesta en la batalla, pero mi corazón solo podía observar a mi amado Robin. Si lo había descubierto al fin... le amaba. Fue por eso que cuando habían caído bajo el poder de mi padre, que no me detuve a verificar si chico bestia estaba bien, o si Starfire y Cyborg estaban heridos. En mi, solo deseaba saber que Robin estaba sano y salvo.

Fue gracias a sus palabras y amor que pude vencer a mi padre... Intente expresarle mis sentimientos cuando todo termino, pero lo único que deseaba hacer, era estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Fue por eso que salte encima suyo. Fue por que descubrí cuento le amaba que sonreía complacida. Aun cuando sabia que no actuaba como siempre lo hacia.

Aun cuando los chicos descubrieran lo que sentía, no me importaba, estaba en sus brazos. Y fue cuando recibí mi primer golpe, No sabia si el sentía lo mismo que yo, aun miraba mucho a Starfire.

Fue así, como se me fue un poco de la fe en que el me amara tanto como yo a el, Fue así como intente retribuirle un poco de lo que el hizo por mi. Al igual que el lo hizo conmigo, me llevaría un poco de su oscuridad, lo libraría poco a poco de sus demonios. Pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Descubrí lo que el sentía por mi de la forma mas extraña posible.

Yo solo creía, que el pensaba que trataba de ahorrarle un poco del trabajo que tenia con Slade, que le ayudaba a atraparlo, pero en parte solo deseaba estar a su lado y poder mirar su rostro. Fue cuando... hem ya sabes quien apareció... .- decía pensando en como relatar esta parte, ya que antes pudo disfrazar a Slade como el mensajero de Trigon. Y aunque realmente lo era, podía camuflagearlo.

-. Raven... se que es mi padre... no tienes por que mentirme... no soy tonta, por favor continua... mientras mas te desahogues mas libre estarás .- comentaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Raven reconfortándola.

-. Antes de que Slade apareciese esa noche, Starfire me había pedido que la ayudase en una cita. Yo muy a mi pesar acepte, Tiempo después apareció Slade, y me dijo que Starfire era el punto débil de Robin. Intente esconderlo pero no funciono, Fui a mi lugar preferido y te conocí, los chicos descubrieron lo que ocurrió, Robin me enfrento y fue cuando me confeso amarme. Desgraciadamente los chicos nos descubrieron... y las cosas empezaron a empeorar, Y el resto creo que ya lo conoces... Haruko. .-

Toda la historia había sido conmovedora para ella, además de comprender el dolor de Raven al estar en esa situación. Quiere amarlo pero no desea perder a sus amigos en el proceso.

-. El único consejo que puedo darte es muy similar al que le he dado a Starfire, Sabes que para que el amor exista, debe al menos estar presenten en ambos lados. Y por lo que veo según lo que me cuentas así es como ocurre. Pero es tu decisión Raven, es tu vida... debes tomar el camino que te parezca mas adecuado. .- comentaba ya que no quería darle un consejo que pudiera resultar mal. En este caso lo único que podía hacer era darle la esperanza de que siempre hay una solución para todo. Y de que seguro podría vivir con calma total si toma el camino adecuado.

Fue así como Raven salía de la habitación pensativa, conocía muy bien las consecuencias, y debía tomar la acción mas adecuada.

Y fue así como llego el turno del Joven maravilla, quien al solo entrar, provocaba escalofríos en Haruko. Había algo en este chico que lograba que su corazón latiese con violencia. Su forma de ser le recordaba a alguien. Pero no lograba el recordar a quien.

Y era hora de examinar al ultimo Titán, estaba dispuesta a no rendirse, no importa cuanto miedo le tuviese al mismo. Mas sin saberlo a la torre se acercaban miles de androides que gracias a sus instrumentos no eran registrados por el radar de seguridad.

Era Slade que estaba jugando sus ultimas cartas... y dentro de unas simples 5 horas llegaría con un batallón completo a su mando.

Haruko miraba intrigada lo que el chico maravilla le contaba, era la misma historia que Raven había contado pero desde su punto de vista. Claro que nadie sabia que había un par de titanes estaba espiando al chico maravilla. Starfire y Chico bestia escuchaban ocultos tras un panel secreto. Querían saber de una vez por todas como terminarían las cosas.

-. Creía que estaba enamorado de Starfire, y por mucho tiempo así lo pensé... pero con el pasar del tiempo, comencé a fijarme que la trataba como a una hermana. Y lo que mas me incomodo es que... Su forma de ser me recordaba a mi madre... siempre sonriente, alegre, vivas... Me di cuenta de que mi atracción por ella no era mas que un producto de su parecido con mi madre. Me asuste de ello y poco a poco me fui deprimiendo. Y fue cuando me fije en Raven, a pesar de que ella siempre creía que no tenia esperanzas en su futuro, yo la veía como la persona con mas esperanza que he conocido. .-

-. Me fue atrayendo, era una chica enigmática, original, lo opuesto en muchos sentidos a Starfire, la respeto y la respetare siempre... Pero ese respeto fue transformándose en una admiración... la admiración en Fascinación y esta ultima en amor, Si... me había enamorado de Raven, pero tengo mucho miedo de herirla... de herir a mis amigos como lo he hecho hace poco. De perderlos... y perderla. No lo deseo... tal ves piensen que somos muy parecidos, y en cierta forma lo somos, pero tenemos grandes diferencias y no me importan, Su forma de ser... demostraba que necesitaba a alguien que le ofreciese amor, y yo quiero ser ese alguien. Yo... quiero estar con Raven... y lo he decidido... Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ella. Pero... en estos días no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi. Estoy confundido. .-

Los chicos escuchaban las palabras con dolor en sus seres, Habían comprendido que tanto Raven como Robin se amaban, pero no se permitían el unirse por conservarlos a ellos, Su amor era importante... pero para ambos, sus amigos y compañeros lo eran mas. Fue así como los dos se fueron retirando con lentitud. Pensando en lo que debían hacer... y ya ambos tenían una idea clara de su futuro.

Al final Robin guardaba silencio y miraba sus manos constantemente, Haruko se había quedado sin habla... realmente estaba muy conectado con Raven, y el miedo que sentía de alguna manera se había esfumado un poco.

Ella se acerco a Robin y como los demás tomo su mano para darle su sincero consejo, Pero en ese simple instante, el corazón de Haruko latía con fuerza. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir... una esencia que antes había sentido estaba cerca de ella. Era... con quien menos deseaba reencontrarse. Había llegado a la torre titán, su peor enemigo Slade.

Los cimientos temblaron con las explosiones continuas de las armas de los androides... Cyborg miraba molesto la osadía de Slade al venir aquí y atacarlos de frente.

-. Es el Colmo... Atacarnos aquí en nuestra propia casa .- Decía mientras se arrojaba con chico bestia y Starfire al ataque.

Los tres caían estrepitosamente entre la creciente multitud de androides, que disparaban sin importar que fuese lo que estuviera delante de ellos. Raven aparecía justo detrás de Slade intentando atacarle, pero era atacada por 5 versiones diferentes del mismo.

-. Lo siento Raven... pero es hora de que te unas por fin a mi fiesta .- comentaba mientras se unía a los demás dando a si a entender que el verdadero Slade no estaba en esa embarcación.

Raven perdía la paciencia y cortaba por la mitad a 3 androides casi de inmediato, pero estos simplemente estallaban encegueciéndole, mientras era envuelta en una ola eléctrica por los androides restantes, lo que le mantenía cautiva nuevamente.

-. Esta vez el voltaje es mayor mi querida joven oscura... no podrás librarte de el por ti misma.- comentaba mientras el androide líder se escapaba del lugar para atacar a los demás titanes que parecían estar siendo envueltos en una oleada de maquinas asesinas.

Chico bestia se transformaba en un Tiranosaurio de verdusco color, que destrozaba todo cuanto tocaba a su paso. Cyborg descargaba toda su carga con los robots de la zona, al mismo tiempo que activaba el campo de entrenamiento y la defensa perimetral para lograr mas asistencia de su amada torre.

Starfire destruía con su fuerza y starboltz, todo lo que se acercara a ellos, pero las maquinas no disminuían en numero y los chicos si en fuerza.

Mientras tanto Robin miraba cada acción desde la ventana... no habían pasado tan siquiera 4 minutos y los chicos ya estaban agotándose... era obvio que debía estar allí para ponerle un punto final a todo esto.

-. Quédate, aquí estas segura Haruko .- Decía mientras rompía la ventana y saltaba de allí hacia la playa para luchar junto a sus amigos.

Al llegar noto algo extraño, Los Androides no le prestaban atención, de hecho solo atacaban a Cyborg, Chico Bestia, y a Starfire... Mientras que en la orilla un barco tenia a su amada gótica, Intentando salir de su prisión... Fue allí cuando contacto con Raven mentalmente y le pidió su ayuda.

Raven, por favor... que debo hacer... decía mientras cortaba los androides que hacían cola para atacar a sus amigos. Con sus bombas eliminaba cantidades enormes. Pero por alguna razón estos seguían atacando a los demás chicos.

Y por mucho que intentara contactarla, Raven no respondía a sus llamados... eso significaba que estaba siendo lastimada al extremo como para no permitirle concentrarse. Fue así como lanzo todas sus bombas hacia los androides destrozando a la gran mayoría, y dándoles a los muchachos menos trabajo, para el así dirigirse corriendo hacia Raven. Cyborg y Chico bestia agradecían la ayuda prestada, ya que sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar con los androides. Pero Starfire seguía luchando con igual intensidad. Había visto la decisión de Robin, y eso le dejaba todo en claro, que lo suyo había terminado... mas no así la amistad que debía perdurar, por lo que descargaba su frustración en las maquinas que Slade les había enviado.

El había llegado al barco, y con su espada despedazaba los androides de Slade que estaban manteniendo cautiva a Raven con electricidad. Ella caía agotada y herida por la energía eléctrica que aun poseía en el cuerpo. Pero podía ver al chico de sus sueños allí apoyándola como siempre en el momento mas difícil.

-. Raven... estoy aquí... siempre estaré aquí... para ti... no importa lo que ocurra .- comentaba al mismo tiempo que le cargaba en brazos...

El corazón de la joven bruja latía a tal forma que aparentaba saldría despedido de su pecho. Pero este casi se detuvo en seco al mirar hacia la ventana y ver a su querida amiga. Allí nuevamente atrapada en los brazos de su maligno padre.

El villano había enlazado a todos los androides para que transmitieran su mensaje, ya que su plan dependía de ello. Y ellos miraban como todos emitían la desagradable vos de Slade aun cuando luchaban ahora con mas intensidad. Robin con una Raven mas estable corrían lo mas que podían en dirección a la torre. Pero su camino era interrumpido por las maquinas que comenzaban a trabajar en grupos para evitarle el paso.

Starfire no podía volar debido a su estado mental que solo le permitía usar su fuerza y rayos para descargarse. Mas fue allí cuando todos miraron con horror lo que su macabro enemigo estaba a punto de hacer.

-. Díganme Jóvenes titanes... Cuando uno coloca una luz en un cuarto lleno de tinieblas estas desparecen por completo no es cierto. .- comentaba mientras tocaba el pecho de su aterrorizada hija que no sabia como reaccionar.

-. A QUE TE REFIERES SLADE... SUELTALA... .- Exigía Raven furica, que comenzaba a levitar con Robin en sus manos para salvarla... pero el era alcanzado por un rayo que provocaba una herida en su hombro, logrando que se soltara y cayera estrepitosamente sobre varias maquinas destrozándolas con sus botas. Ella se detuvo a mirar si estaba bien. Y fue cuando escucho las palabras mas terribles en su vida.

-. La respuesta a mi pregunta es esta... SI LAS ELIMINA, PERO SOLO MIENTRAS ESA LUZ CONTINUE BRILLANDO... .- comentaba al mismo tiempo que el sonido seco de un disparo se escuchaba en el ambiente... Todos los titanes voltearon para ver el macabro espectáculo. Slade le había disparado en el pecho a su propia hija creándole una herida mortal muy cerca de su corazón y pulmones...

Sus ropas se teñían a gran velocidad de carmesí, y su mirada perdía a gran velocidad ese brillo que denotaba vida.

-. PERO SI ELIMINAS LA LUZ POR COMPLETO, LAS TINIEBLAS SE APODERARAN DE TODO A FALTA DE ESTA. .- Decía al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el cuerpo de la chica del tercer piso al frió mar gracias a su fuerza.

Fue así como el simplemente, se quedo a ver como a falta de la chica que calmaba sus corazones. Los titanes se sumergían en una oleada de oscuridad y Rabia.

Cyborg al ver lo ocurrido, de inmediato corría hacia donde había caído Haruka para ver si aun estaba con vida, y salvarle lo mas que podía con su ciencia.

Pero a diferencia de el, los ojos de Starfire se tornaban rojos como los de su hermana, Mientras sus Starboltz tomaban el color de la sangre de sus palmas que se esparcía por el fuerte apretón de estas.

El chico bestia perdía la cordura dejándose consumir en la ira, y transformándose en el original Werebeast de un color negro que era símbolo de ira acumulada en el.

Raven perdía lentamente el chacra en su frente, al salir un par extra de ojos que significaba su ira desatada, sacando así su sangre demoníaca a relucir.

Y por ultimo Robin, quien solo miraba fijamente a Slade... y comprendía el significado de su sueño... ya en ese instante el chico que estaba asustado, y pertenecía a la justicia había desaparecido... reemplazado por otro mas furico... que Slade tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo. El chico sin sentimientos, alguien que podría ser un peligroso asesino en serie, alguien digno de ser su Aprendiz.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Ahora pareciera que incumpliera lo que decia en el capitulo anterior, lastima que parece que la historia no tiene mucha aceptacion, ya que son pocos la que la leen, pero no por eso castigare a los pocos que leen con no publicar los demas capitulos._**

**_Ahora solo aclarare algo... Yo jamas me he pasado a El bando de Starx Rob... Solo agregaba el comentario de que el capitulo anterior fue la completa traicion a lo que me agradaba, pero tenia que hacerlo sino, la verdad la historia ya no tendria sentido.y hubiese respetado la tramainicial de JOHANA PEACECRAFT quien me habia dejado los derechos de autor. Ella confia en mi para que haga algo bueno con su fiction. _**

**_Pero parece que le fallo ya que nadie coloca review como lo han colocado en su original post. Espero que les agrade el capitulo. Dentro de poco colocare el ultimo Capitulo el 6 y os aviso que este y otr fic que colocare por aqui, son los ultimos que pondre por aqui ya que en serio quiero terminar mi historia de Xmen Evolutions. Ademas de hacerle un poco de propaganda por ak XD. _**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo._**

Jane 

Atentamente.

Shirowolfmank


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola como estan, he tenido este capitulo desde hace mucho, esperando una aprovacion de la autora original para publicarlo, por lo que por eso tarde bastante a pesar de que estaba terminado desde hace mucho._**

**_Espero que les agrade lo que aqui plasmo, que conste que lo escribi mientras escuchaba Lilium De Elfen Lied. Asi que puede estar algo fastidiosillo. Espero sus opiniones de l ultimo capitulo de Confusiones amorosas. _**

ADIOS MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS...

El miedo consumía mi ser, sabia que era lo que miraba desde encima del edificio de graciosa silueta, Miraba como miles de siniestras formas, aparecían de la nada, y atacaban a esos grandes chicos que protegían mi vida y la ciudad aun a riesgo de perder sus hermosas y preciadas vidas.

Me sentía impotente al ser una simple espectadora, mi habilidad solo era útil para calmar la ira almacenada en el alma. Observe como el joven Bestia luchaba por su vida. Sus formas animales eran impresionantes. Podía ver al menos una pequeña parte del inmenso numero de nobles bestias en este chico... podía transformarse desde un diminuto y rápido roedor, hasta un inmenso y majestuoso rinoceronte. Todo lo que su imaginación podía abarcar, era expresado en su cuerpo. Pero notaba una gran tristeza en su ser...

... Se sentía menospreciado, abandonado, sabia de antemano que era el mas débil de los titanes, además de ser el menor de ellos. Se culpaba a el mismo de no poder calmar el dolor de su antigua camarada. En el se sentía la melancolía y soledad de la partida de su amada Terra.

Pero, al fijar mi mirada unos centímetros por encima del joven bestia, podía observar a una joven de hermosos ojos verdes. Tan claros como el jade, Su mirada al igual que el chico bestia expresaba dolor. Como cualquier ser vivo el dolor de lo que acababa de experimentar no era algo sencillo. Pero note con agrado de que liberaba sus frustraciones al destrozar las maquinas que le acorralaban.

-. Es una buena forma, de sacar el dolor de tu sistema.. .- Comente a la vez que bajaba un poco mas la mirada hacia un chico cibernético. Era un gigante manso, Solo su corazón era mas grande que su cuerpo. Aunque sentía oscuridad en el, no era ira... solo tristeza, de olvidar quien era. De convertirse en maquina y dejar atrás el calor humano. Era un alma que al igual que Starfire, ocultaba sus temores y peores pesadillas, tras una cortina de alegría y bromas sin limite.

Allí fue como a lo lejos... por fin pude notar a dos chicos que formaban una pareja ideal, Ambos se complementaban en cada sentido. Al menos habían dado el paso mas difícil en una relación, El primero. Ahora todo dependía de ellos.-. Confíen en ustedes mismos... y todo será mas sencillo. .- comentaba para si misma la chica que observaba desde las alturas.

-. Hermosas palabras mi pequeña .- exclamo Slade mientras le apresaba en sus brazos, ella sabia que las cosas solo serian peores si se resistía. Solo podía esperar lo mejor y que su destino no terminara aquí bruscamente interrumpido.

Pero fue en vano... su brazo desnudo podía sentir el frió del acero proveniente del arma que su padre empuñaba en su contra. Fue así como simplemente por su cabeza merodeaban una y otra vez: sentimientos, recuerdos y miedos. Sabia que Raven y su acompañante enmascarado habían descubierto que ella estaba a manos de su peor enemigo. No sabia el porque estaba empeñado en hacerle sufrir. A ella a su propia hija, la sangre de sus venas.

Y fue cuando noto que Su padre había exigido la atención de todos, Solo en ese lento instante en que sintió el cañón del arma apretándose contra su carne, que pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba planeando.

Pero fue justo cuando planeaba advertirles, que sentía el desgarrador abrazo del plomo tomándole desde su espalda. Pudo sentir como la bala cortaba carne y hueso para al fin abrirse paso en su cuerpo y salir despedida con un pequeño hilo de sangre, que salpicaba las paredes destrozadas de donde solía estar una hermosa ventana.

Pudo sentir por completo como sus fuerzas se escapaban con cada gota de sangre que vertía sobre su cuerpo, sus ropas absorbían el sagrado liquido como si jamás hubiesen sido humedecidas con anterioridad, hasta que se empapaban por completo y dejaban correr por encima el liquido carmesí.

Su aliento se debilitaba y su mirada asemejaba un deseo ferviente de dormir. Mas su padre no contento con destrozar su cuerpo y derramar su sangre. Le tomaba del cuello y con todas sus fuerzas le arrojaba a unos 20 metros hasta la playa.

Fue cuando mi mirada se fijo en la reacción de los chicos, pude sentir como sus espíritus y almas eran corrompidas por la ira. Pude ver como mi apreciada amiga perdía esa dulzura que tanto le costaba demostrar para dejarse consumir por su odio.

Pero al final a quien mas temía era al joven maravilla. Su mente se mostraba en blanco, lo supe por la expresión que denotaba estupefacción. Sabia que ese chico era quien mas ira almacenaba en su vida. Era quien mas presiones poseía... fue allí cuando se dio cuenta, Si esto continuaba el se convertiría en un alma destrozada dedicada al mal. Se convertiría en un ser igual a su padre.

Mas por mas que lo desease no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, sentía como su cuerpo se impactaba contra el frió liquido del mar, que a esa altura era semejante a caer encima del concreto. Pudo sentir como sus órganos saltaban violentamente dentro de ella para colisionar con el interior de su pecho.

Mas el dolor duro poco... su cuerpo comenzaba a dormirse por la adrenalina... y sus ojos comenzaban a pesar como nunca antes. A pesar de que la adrenalina calmaba el dolor, aun podía sentir como el agua le devoraba por completo. Solo pudo fijar su mirada a la cristalina capa de aire que conformaba la superficie. Que no solo demarcaba hasta donde estaba el agua, sino que también se teñía con el color de las múltiples explosiones que sucedían sin detenerse.

-. Es... así como todo termina... sin conocer el amor, olvidada por todos, y devorada por los peces. Por favor chicos... no pierdan, no se dejen consumir por la ira... no, no lo hagan... Por favor. .- comentaba mientras se hundía en el agua adentrándose en la oscuridad, al tocar el fondo su cuerpo no solo sufría por el agua salada que entraba a su organismo, sino que esta hacia que sus heridas ardieran como el infierno mismo.

Pero no era eso lo que mas le dolía... su cuerpo ya no daba para mas y sentía como lentamente el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Lo que destrozaba lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza y vida, era el sentir como sus almas se oscurecían con el rápido pasar del tiempo.

Fue así como todo para ella se oscureció, al parecer esta tumba de frías y oscuras aguas seria su lecho eterno. Fue así como el sonido se apago, al final todo acabo en un profundo vació. Y lo único que podía hacer era adentrarme cada vez mas en el...

... Los jóvenes titanes por fin habían terminado con toda aquella maquina que osara colocar sus sistemas en movimiento. Todos tenían una mirada perdida en las alturas de su amada torre. Eran ocho pares de ojos mirando a un solo objetivo, Slade.

Starfire comenzaba a elevarse mientras que sus ojos comenzaban una extraña transmutación, cambiaban con lentitud su hermoso verde original a un rojo sangre que invadía sus iris con afán. Al parecer había sido la primera que había superado su estupefacción. Y atacaba descontrolada a Slade con sus Starboltz. Los cuales solo se impactaban en el piso del edificio, haciendo saltar pequeños trozos de concreto alrededor del hombre enmascarado.

Quien miraba complacido lo que había logrado, sabia que todos poseían un lado maligno, y con eso le bastaba. Se jactaba de que ahora los titanes serian sus mas poderosos aliados, solo necesitaba el chivo expiatorio donde ellos descargaran su furia. Mas por supuesto el sabia que no había nadie mejor que el mismo. Por lo que se arrojaba ante una oscura tamaraniana. Que solo le sujetaba firmemente intentando arrancarle los brazos sin inmutarse.

Pero el solo sonreía, su único ojo al descubierto, miraba a la pelirroja como si le divirtiese lo que le hacia. Mas el solo se impulso con sus pies y le acertó una patada en su mentón. Colocando su tosca bota en el delicado rostro de la chica apretándola contra ella hasta que le soltara en busca de aire.

Debido al impacto Starfire le soltaba para poder palpar su rostro, ni siquiera se preocupaba por ver si Slade había sobrevivido a la caída, se sentía curiosa por saber que era ese liquido caliente que rodaba desde su nariz a su boca. Su amargo sabor era inconfundible para ella, era sangre.

Por eso volvió su mirada furica en tan solo unos segundos, en dirección hacia donde había soltado al enmascarado. Para verle caer en las garras del chico Bestia, Quien transformado en Werebeast, acertaba un zarpaso directo a su pecho. El hombre de la mascara fue impulsado por su fuerza animal rumbo a un risco artificial en el campo de entrenamiento, colisionando con el de lleno, logrando que un sonoro estruendo metálico resonara en toda la isla.

Pero no acababa allí su ataque, el joven bestia al mismo instante de conocer que su golpe había sido certero, se transformaba en un veloz halcón que atravesaba el espacio a gran velocidad rumbo a la dirección de Slade. Para así una vez tomado el impulso solo arrojarse encima de el en forma de rinoceronte y acertarle un golpe directo en su estomago atravesándole con su cuerno. Y a pesar de eso no se rendía allí, se transformaba nuevamente en un elefante, tomándole por su cabeza con su trompa e impactándole de frente contra su bote en las orillas.

Allí su cuerpo derramaba un extraño liquido de negrusco color, desde todos sus orificios posibles, cada fibra de su ser al menos temblaba del castigo que acababa de sufrir, pero el sonido ensordecedor de algo acercándose a el a gran velocidad, lograba que elevara su mirada al cielo que se tornaba de un rojo brillante y segador.

No pudo observar mas que una esfera de fuego cayendo desde el cielo hacia el, impactándose en su cabeza a varios kilómetros por hora. Era Starfire que usaba su cuerpo como proyectil para golpear con su tal vez mas letal técnica. Al lograrlo, ella solo se erguía de la tierra que brillaba al rojo vivo por la temperatura del impacto. Sus cabellos ondulaban al compás del vapor que emergía del cráter.

Se sentía en el aire un gran olor a quemado, ella había rostizado por completo el cuerpo dejando no mas que un bulto negro retorcido en sentido de la explosión. Ella solo caminaba de allí apartándose del sitio con desagrado. Su mirada solo mostraba seriedad ante el asunto. Acababa de matar y no se arrepentía de ello. Era por eso que las demás razas en el universo les temían y les habían denominado "Nada". Ya que en su época los Tamaranianos fueron La entidad mas peligrosa del universo para las demás razas.

Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas para las jóvenes vidas que oscurecían su camino, de las sombras seguían saliendo Slades, que miraban extasiados cada escena interpretada.

-. Magnifico mis jóvenes aprendices... Magnifico, por que conformarme con dos, cuando puedo obtener al quinteto completo .- comentaba mientras miraba como Starfire ya desahogada, sonreía ante las insinuaciones del enmascarado. Al igual que chico bestia que reflejaba una mirada perdida y siniestra en su ser. Había aprendido lo que jamás busco aprender. La maldad humana y la fascinación de matar.

Pero los Slades, ya sabían que poseían a dos de los titanes en sus manos, Solo era cuestión de instantes para poseer a los otros tres. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Los androides eran envueltos en una aura negra y exprimidos hasta desconectarse. En tan solo unos simples segundos 4 unidades "Slade", fueron destruidas sin requerir mucho esfuerzo .

Y era algo sumamente extraño... La figura que le había atacado era nueva, Era un chico que estaba envuelto en todo su cuerpo por un aura negra. Poseía facciones divididas... ni definidas. Era la perfecta unión de un cuerpo femenino y masculino en una sola entidad. Poseía un largo cabello del mismo color. Solo sus ojos rojizos como la sangre eran la diferencia destacable en el.

Su mirada era petrificante, y dura... nadie sabia de donde había aparecido tal ser, Por lo que el verdadero Slade miraba toda acción con cuidado, cuando recordó por fin donde haber visto tal figura. Era Raven quien utilizaba esa técnica cuando astropoyectaba su ser en una entidad negrusca similar a ella.

Fue cuando dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de la chica, Para quedarse con la boca abierta detrás de su mascara. Raven y Robin estaban inconscientes... Sus cuerpos solo estaban allí tendidos en el suelo. Que podía significar esto. Comentaba mientras Starfire y Chico Bestia miraban indiferentes la situación. Habían sucumbido ya a su lado maligno y no les interesaba que ocurría con sus camaradas.

Fue cuando allí Slade decidió integrarse a la lucha... Y como no conocía el poder de su enemigo decidió utilizar el arma que había robado del guardián de la puerta. Al menos le otorgaba los poderes suficientes como para enfrentarse a esta novedad.

-. Interesante Raven... pero dime, por que Robin también esta inconsciente... .- exclamo mientras se acercaba con su enorme arma a ellos. Esta parecía resplandecer de un color rojo... El mismo color de las llamas del infierno con que fue forjada.

Mas nunca se escucho la respuesta a esa interrogante, La figura solo alzaba su mano con lentitud hacia el hombre de la mascara, por lo que varios trozos de afiladas rocas salían a gran velocidad del suelo con intención de partir en dos su cuerpo. Mas Slade era tan ágil como un ocelote, Sus saltos eran precisos, posaba sus gruesas botas en el borde menos filoso de cada roca que aparecía en su frente. Por lo que bajaba por un instante su mirada para tener algo mas de atención al asunto.

Y aunque sus ojos solo observaron el suelo por una décima de segundo, Al colocarse nuevamente en dirección a su enemigo pudo observar como una filosa roca en forma de estalactita se dirigía directamente a su corazón. A duras penas pudo moverse unos metros, impulsándose con su peso para así recibir un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo. El caía sobre sus pies sin perder de vista a su rival. Fue allí cuando comprendió, que esta no era una lucha para derrotarle y meterle en prisión, era un asesinato, y el verdugo era la oscura y extraña figura hermafrodita que le miraba sin piedad alguna...

... no se que sensación era... si era el mar que me jugaba una broma con sus aguas, o si alguien había posado sus manos en mi cuerpo. Eran frías... pero a la vez detrás de esa frialdad, pude sentir como mi cuerpo era elevado. Alguien me había salvado, pero ya era tarde... mi corazón se había detenido, y lo único que me daba un poco de sensibilidad en el, era mi alma que aun estaba atrapada en el "envase".

Pude percatarme como me sacaba del agua... fue agradable el sentir el viento frió tocar y recorrer cada milímetro de mi ser, Al menos antes de que mi alma abandonara el mundo, tuve la oportunidad de experimentar algunas sensaciones restantes de estar viva.

Fue allí como por fin mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo, y pude ver a mi bendito salvador, era aquel gigante manso, Cyborg... se había arriesgado a hundirse en el mar y quedar atrapado por su propio peso para rescatarme.

No sabia por que... pero por ese breve instante desee estar viva, y cernirse a sus brazos en agradecimiento, al mismo tiempo en que lloraría en su hombro agradecida de estar viva por su ayuda. Pero era tarde... pude sentir como mi espíritu se elevaba de allí y desaparecía por entre las nubes. Abandonando por fin aquella existencia material para siempre.

Pero alguien me detuvo... Era mi madre, Por fin había vuelto a verle, intente decir su nombre pero mis cuerdas vocales no emitían sonido alguno.

" MADRE... MADRE... ESTOY AQUÍ... POR FIN ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO MADRE." Pensaba al mismo tiempo que mis labios se movían, pero no emitía palabra o sonido alguno pero al menos yo escuchaba las palabras en mi conciente.

Pero ella solo se acerco a mi y me dio un calido beso en los labios... Me sorprendí de tal acción, Era mi madre... por que me besaba en la boca. Y fue cuando cavilaba incesantemente la acción. Que mi alma comenzó a descender con lentitud a la tierra. Que había hecho, por que me alejaba de ella de esa manera... Solo podía expresar mi dolor por medio de lagrimas de luz, que salían y se esparcían en el cielo creando nuevos luceros en el infinito.

Y fue cuando por fin escuche su hermosa y radiante vos, dirigiéndose a mi a medida que descendía con mas rapidez con dirección a mi cuerpo.

-. Querida... Haruko, los Ángeles y alguien muy amable me ha entregado, un permiso especial para ti... un breve lapso de vida, No puedes evitar tu muerte... solo será atrasada... por favor salva esas almas que están consumidas por la ira... ese es tu destino mi amada Hija. .- comentaba la dulce presencia que desaparecía por causa de las nubes que tapaban su silueta.

Ella comprendía sus palabras con agradecimiento, al menos morirá sabiendo que pudo salvar a aquellos jóvenes que lo darían todo por sus amigos y protegidos...

... La figura oscura se trasladaba levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo, acercándose cada vez mas a Slade, que comenzaba a cansarse de ser siempre el atacado. Fue así como con su mano derecha erguía en dirección al joven oscuro una oleada de energía roja, que le atravesaba en varias direcciones. Y este a pesar de demostrar dolor en su ser... solo se reincorporaba en instantes y continuaba su camino.

No obstante a sus espaldas, los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo de Raven y Robin comenzaban sangrar a medida de que la esencia oscura era golpeada... Fue así como Slade logro descubrirlo todo. Pero no lograba el comprender como habían efectuado esa unión. Robin no era ningún monje de Azarath. Entonces... por que estaba fusionado con Raven en su forma astral.

-. COMO DEMONIOS HAN LOGRADO HACER ESO .- comentaba enfadado por no haber previsto tal acción, al mismo tiempo de que a sus espaldas, una filosa estalactita estaba siendo concebida sin darse cuenta alguna gracias a su asombro

-. No se como lo han logrado... pero ya no me queda mas opción que eliminar... los .- Al fin había sucedido, La estalactita atravesaba su pecho, y su sangre era regada por los suelos sin control, dando así a demostrar que ese si era el verdadero Slade. Quien solo sacaba la estalactita de su cuerpo y miraba confuso la situación.

Y lo único que pudo pensar fue en un par de cosas antes de marcharse. De su cinto sacaba una pequeña granada, que estaba solo destinada a enceguecer, y la arrojaba a la criatura que simplemente se dejaba cegar por la fuerte descarga de luz. Para luego comenzar a recuperar la vista lo suficientemente rápido como para ver el hacha de Slade dirigiéndose a ellos a gran velocidad y enterrándose a varios centímetros de sus hombros derechos.

Ambos cuerpos saltaron desde su lugar de descanso, a unos pocos metros hacia atrás por el impacto, y en el mismo lugar en que fue herida su forma astral, una gran abertura comenzaba a formarse en sus cuerpos mientras que su sangre fluía de ella sin detenerse.

Mas la forma astral solo se quedaba allí quieta como paralizada, dándole así tiempo a Slade de fugarse a duras penas gracias a un deslizador aéreo. Starfire y Chico bestia miraban a su maldito Némesis huir de allí. Pero ellos solo disfrutaban el olor de la sangre vertida en el suelo de su amada isla...

... Mi alma descendió con rapidez a la vez que sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi pecho, Era Cyborg que aplicaba fuertes descargas en mi cuerpo intentando revivirme. No podía hacer que perdiese las esperanzas. Por lo que entre sin perder tiempo alguno... Fue allí cuando pude sentir nuevamente... El dolor agobiando mi ser, La herida sangrante en mi cuerpo era algo que no deseaba recordar nuevamente.

-. Hola grandote... .- comente a la vez que miraba sus dulces ojos, tal vez uno estaba hecho con maquina y tecnología, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que poseía aquella imponente alma. Acaricie su rostro dolido por las escenas que observaba mientras intentaba resucitarme.

-. Haruko, me alegro de que estés viva, no sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido, .- comentaba mientras yo intentaba levantarme, Como era lógico me detuvo. Pero yo le explique que mi tiempo aquí era limitado, y que si no me apresuraba seria en vano el haber resucitado.

El no podía creer lo que decía, su ojo derramaba una gruesa lagrima al comprender la situación, al mismo tiempo que me levantaba con rapidez de la arena y salía corriendo hasta donde estaba una figura cubierta por completo de un color negro, que estaba atravesada por una inmensa hacha.

De inmediato pude comprender la situación, pero no había tiempo de explicarle a Cyborg... sentía como una barrera se formaba frente a nosotros. Era lógico que siendo una criatura oscura intentara alejar a una hecha de luz como yo. Su existencia estaba amenazada. Pero Cyborg estaba agotado y no podía mas... pude notar como en su brazo parpadeaba un pequeño numero "1" en su nivel de energía. Por lo que no pudo pasar la pared que la criatura creo.

Al alzar mi vista, le explique a Cyborg que debíamos detener esa expresión de furia de Raven y Robin. Que al buscarse mutuamente para reconfortarse por la perdida que no habían logrado evitar. Se unieron en su nexo, refugiándose así en una furia creciente que consumía sus esencias y les fusionaba en una sola entidad. Al no tener mas espacio donde expresarse, se astro proyecto en una forma material fuera de sus cuerpos.

Formando una criatura hecha de furia pura, y sus almas fusionadas en una sola esencia mágica. Que no distinguía entre amigo o enemigo.

Cyborg a duras penas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mas podía imaginar lo que seguiría, la criatura dirigiría todo su poder y furia hacia sus amigos. Fue así cuando enfoco su mirada al ente oscuro, que noto como la inmensa hacha salía de su pecho y caía estrepitosamente en el suelo.

La criatura estaba lista para asesinar a quien estuviese frente a ellos y no se detendría ante nadie, Starfire miraba complacida la batalla que se le avecinaba, por lo que se elevaba en el aire tomando gran altura. Pero chico bestia se le adelantaba transformándose en un pequeño colibrí que tomaba el impulso suficiente como para abalanzarse luego hacia ellos con la forma de un pesado elefante.

Pero el ente solo miraba con crueldad la inmensa criatura que se le avecinaba a gran velocidad, El solo le envolvió en energía oscura y le detenía en seco a tan solo unos metros de llegar a su brazo. Para luego comenzar a lanzarle una y otra vez contra las rocas del lugar, impactando su cuerpo en filosas salientes y rocas del campo de entrenamiento.

Aun cuando el chico bestia estaba ya inconsciente por tantas colisiones, la entidad solo le impactaba sin misericordia contra todo objeto en la isla. Y cuando se aburría de ello comenzaba a cerrar su figura sobre el pequeño cuerpo verde que yacía sin conocimiento dentro de la esfera de energía.

Mas fue cuando varios impactos de energía colisionaban contra su piel, sacándole de concentración, y dejando caer al chico bestia justo al frente de un Cyborg horrorizado que no creía lo que veía.

-. Los esta matando... debemos hacer algo por favor Haruko .- Pero al mirar a la chica que sostenía en brazos noto que esta cerraba lentamente sus ojos y a duras penas intentaba levantar su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-. Lo siento Cyborg... quisiera haberte... conocido... antes... al menos... así... .- Pero sus palabras se cortaban de golpe al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo perdía toda energía. El hombre metálico solo miraba dolido de que alguien hubiese perdido la vida en ese día, además de que muy dentro de su ser, sentía atracción por esa caritativa alma.

Pero no tenia tiempo para llorar tan siquiera... al escuchar como la barrera desaparecía y las explosiones resaltaban el ambiente. Era Starfire que desde las alturas descendía con gran rapidez lanzando sus starboltz a una velocidad peligrosa. Que destrozarían y atravesarían de lleno cualquier materia que se le atravesara en el camino.

Pero la entidad oscura lanzaba unas esferas que a medida que avanzaban, tomaban la forma de una pequeña ave. Eran las armas emblema de Robin las que utilizaba la entidad, Solo que envueltas cada una con la energía de Raven.

Las cuales atravesaban los starboltz y se dirigían al cuerpo de Starfire que maniobraba para evitarlos, pero fue allí cuando decidió utilizar su ultima arma. Ella misma en un impacto directo con la entidad. No le importaba si en el transcurso de sus acciones le arrancara la vida a sus amigos.

Fue así como el silbido del viento al sentir el poder de Starfire resonaba en el ambiente, mientras la criatura miraba sin miedo alguno al gigantesco misil que estaba en su dirección. Y al estar a unos 30 metros de ellos alzo sus brazos y disparaba una y otra vez sus pequeñas aves oscuras que impactaban en tres puntos del cuerpo de Starfire.

Sus hombros y rostro eran impactados sin piedad alguna, por las aves que a medida que el acto se repetía, se adentraban mas y mas en su cuerpo creando tres heridas que crecían con cada impacto. Fue así que por el dolor perdía el control de sus habilidades y caía precipitadamente hacia la entidad.

Pero esta no se inmutaba o detenía por su condición... solo preparaba sus manos con una especie de oz que esperaba a Starfire para darle el ultimo golpe. Cyborg intentaba moverse para ayudarles... pero su energía no le permitía tan siquiera el cambiar de posición. Mas un destello proveniente del cuerpo de Haruko le enceguecía.

Era su alma... El alma de Haruko tomaba por unos solos segundos forma física, aprovechando el momento de distracción del ente oscuro. Se abalanzo sobre ellos con su inmaculada presencia. Dejando tras de ella pequeñas esferas de energía que curaban las mas graves heridas de Cyborg y chico bestia, hasta por fin detenerse en seco justo frente a Starfire haciéndole caer con lentitud por su estela. Y abrazando a la furiosa entidad que se movía desesperada intentando escaparse de la luz que emitía su alma.

-. Deja que tu furia encarnada, desaparezca junto con mi existencia en este mundo... Deja que tu alma sea purificada de la maldad y miedo que te agobia en este momento. Se que jamás podré limpiarlos del todo de su oscuridad. En parte ustedes tomaron este camino de justicia gracias a sus ánimos de venganza del crimen, y gracias a sus sentimientos de evitar que alguien mas sufriese su trágico pasado .- Comento mientras ella y la entidad eran esparcidos por el aire dando así fin a todo el sufrimiento de sus amigos.

-. Madre... Padre.. por fin nos volveremos a ver... .- fueron las ultimas palabras que se lograron escuchar en la isla de los titanes. Starfire se levantaba herida... ayudada por un sangrante Chico bestia. Fue así como ambos dirigieron sus miradas Hacia Cyborg que llevaba consigo los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos...

Cinco días habían pasado y ambos aun estaban en una especie de coma, Starfire miraba con algo de melancolía, el cuerpo de su amado Robin. Estaba allí en frente de ella, y a la vez no. Seguía compartiendo mucho mas con Raven de lo que había compartido con ella en todo el tiempo en que habían estado juntos.

-. Cyborg... dime cuando despertaran nuestros amigos... cuando se acabara su sufrimiento .- comentaba mientras se dirigía hacia el chico bestia que estaba sentado justo al lado de su amada Raven. Tal vez le comparaba con Terra... pero aun así la amaba. No podía evitarlo.

Le miraba fijamente mientras sentía como Starfire posaba sus manos en el, reconfortándole El colocaba su mano encima de las de ella haciéndole conocer que estaba bien. Y mirándole al mismo tiempo al rostro. Dándole a entender que le deseaba lo mismo.

Pero el sonido de una bandeja estrellándose súbitamente contra el suelo les sacaba de sus mas íntimos pensamientos. Era Cyborg que no solo estaba destrozado aun por la perdida de Haruko. Si no que mostraba un dolor apreciable por su expresión. Con su mano derecha se apoyaba sobre la mesa... mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía un papel. Que diagnosticaba el estado de los chicos.

Ambos se levantaban de sus lugares a gran velocidad para atenderle en su momento de debilidad. Los dos pensaban que era un efecto "látigo" de la lucha. Causado cuando los efectos de un golpe se sentían tiempo después de haber ocurrido.

Pero el les comentaba lo doloroso que era lo que acababa de leer, Los exámenes indicaban que los chicos tenían muerte cerebral. Solo eran cuerpo vacíos... allí frente a ellos, ya que al parecer la entidad era algo mas que la manifestación física de su ira. Fueron las palabras mas duras que habían escuchado en todas sus vidas.

Por lo que todos perdían el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, al enterarse de que sus amigos se mantenían con vida gracias a un simple aparato. Nadie podía emitir una palabra... solo se escuchaba el sonido constante de las gotas estrellándose contra el suelo. Tanto habían luchado para perderles. Haruko les salvo a un precio demasiado grande. Y era un costo que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a cancelar.

El trío miraba atónito el suelo, sin palabra alguna que comentar, esto marcaba el fin de los titanes, y el fracaso de sus metas. Las tres destrozadas almas sentían como el ambiente se calentaba a medida que el tiempo avanzaba.

Hasta que una luz irrumpió por completo en la habitación, sacándoles de su sufrimiento l instante. -. La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde .- Comento justo al instante en que tan rápido como llego, desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Era Haruko acaso, que les hacia una ultima visita inesperada. Para intentar animarles los ánimos, logrando que ellos se levantaran de sus rodillas y se miraran unos a otros, comprendiendo de que ellos lo dieron todo para salvarlos. Y por muy doloroso que fuese debían darles una despedida a lo titán.

-. Ambos se amaban mutuamente... propongo que les demos sepultura en un mismo lugar, uno al lado del otro .- Comentaba Starfire al mismo tiempo que levantaba el cuerpo de Robin y le depositaba en la misma cama que Raven.

-. Al menos así estarán juntos por la eternidad, mis queridos amigos .- Comentaba chico bestia mientras arropaba ambos cuerpos con una sola manta.

-. Es lo menos que podemos hacer .- exclamaba Cyborg lloroso... -. Ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros... Decía mientras apagaba la maquina que mantenía sus cuerpos con vida. No era justo que sus almas estuviesen atrapadas en la tierra por que su cuerpo no moría gracias a una maquina.

Fue así como todos colocaron su mirada en el interruptor, y comentaron al unísono -. Gracias por todo... Mis queridos amigos .- y un sonoro "Click" resonaba en todo el ambiente. Al igual que tres chicos miraban fijamente los cuerpos tendidos sobre la cama.

Aun respiraban, sus cuerpos respiraban con fuerza mientras sus ojos intentaban abrirse con insistencia. Ellos no podían dar cabida a sus emociones, Haruko no solo les visito para traerles animo, sino que les regreso a sus amados amigos. No podían creer que estuviesen con vida, y que con lentitud ambos abrieran sus ojos, y sonrieran al verles.

No se habían marchado... aun seguían allí... Y los tres se abalanzaban sobre ellos extasiados de verles con vida.

-. Como... pero como es que están vivos chicos .- Comento Cyborg mientras miraba sus rostros sonrientes.

-. Jamás perdimos la esperanza de volver a verlos chicos .- decían mientras sus manos se unían en una sola. Dando a entenderles que ambos habían tomado una decisión. Y les miraban fijamente.

Chico bestia y Starfire se sentían asustados, se sentían felices de verles sanos y salvo, pero sabían que ellos habían tomado la decisión de quedarse juntos. Mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus dulces palabras.

-. Nosotros hemos escogido, el amarnos... pero chicos... No nosotros no lo haremos si a ustedes no les agrada. Por lo que juntos hemos escogido el poner nuestro futuro en sus manos. Starfire, Chico Bestia, y por supuesto que tu también Cyborg. Nosotros nos amamos... y eso no es ningún secreto, sabemos que les hacemos daño chicos, pero hemos decidido que no sirve de nada amarnos si los perdemos a ustedes chicos. Simplemente la vida no seria la misma.

Comentaban los dos chicos al mismo tiempo gracias a que aun estaban unidos por el nexo. Todo dependía ahora de la decisión de sus amigos. Por lo que ellos se miraron los unos a los otros y miraron con dicha a los jóvenes por su decisión, comentando sus opiniones.

-. CHICOS, YO .- comento Cyborg. Con una sonrisa en su rostro... Para el esa seriala decisión que mas uniría a sus amigos.

-. ROBIN YO .- Exclamo Starfire con una sonrisa por el camino que sus amigos les habían entregado. Ahora podía decir lo que pensaba y no tendría arrepentimiento alguno.

-. RAVEN YO .- afirmo chico bestia, feliz de su decisión, Al menos ahora podría decirle lo que piensa de ella y el juntos.

FIN.


End file.
